The Price of Absolute Justice
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Smokers in trouble, and despite Ace's best effort it's not his fault. well mostly not his faultSmokerACE Yaoiness
1. getting burned

-1AN: AH what am I doing! I have other stories I need to write and here I am starting another. sigh I just can't help myself. I get into an anime and I have to write.

Ok well this is my first One Piece fic. Been having fun watching the butt load of anime and reading the Manga.

I am driving my sister and brother in law crazy. They absolutely hate One piece.

I am slowly corrupting my brother in law though. He said if I buy the anime he'll watch it. (I'm watching it on youtube)

He hates the show cause he watched the English dubb when it first came out and instantly hated Luffy. Hell I would have hated him to. The person's voice SUCKS!

Well that's my opinion at least. And my opinion is that all dubbs suck. I refuse to watch them. Japanese and subtitles all the way man!

Anyway, this started out being a nasty little Smoker/Ace oneshot.

But I decided that was boring. I wanted to do something different from the obvious a Marine really shouldn't be bonking a Pirate fic. I thought for a while and realized what I could do to make it different. I won't say here since that would give away the story. But doing this thing would require more than one chapter.

Hehe well I hope you all enjoy.

This is rated M for obvious guy/guy action. If you don't like…stop reading this fic as well as all anime Fanfiction cause that's like what 90 percent of them are about.

anime lovers are perverts.

:P

Oh and P.S.

I will need a beta. My grammar sucks and I don't really care. I'll try to do a good proof reading job but no promises.

0000

Ace yawned then rubbed his eyes.  
The wind was cold and had quite a bite it…or at least that's what he assumed by how the people below him were huddled in clothes.

He didn't feel the wind, or feel the cold.

Kind of sucked sometimes he couldn't even hold an ice cube without melting it.

And cold drinks…forget it. The instant he touched the cup it heated up.

Thus making beer and drinks on the rocks completely nasty to him.

Sighing he took a sip of his rum.

Rum was a good drink, it didn't need to be cold to taste good.

Ace sighed again. God he hated Stake outs.

He was waiting on a rumor that Blackbeard would show up at this bar tonight. He somehow doubted the pirate would. The information was crappy at best but it was better than nothing. If the Nakama killing asshole didn't show up in a few minutes then Ace would leave it at that. It was getting really late. The bar was almost empty now.

Yawning again Ace shook his head hoping that he wouldn't fall asleep. So far so good to his knowledge. He sometimes fell asleep and didn't realize it but that was rare.

The wind blew at his hair. He knew it was cold, but it felt…normal to him. Neither hot nor cold. It was still refreshing despite the lack of temperature. The air felt good on his face.

Ace looked down at his rum bottle.

It was almost gone. The long boring watch was going to end with him drunk as fuck he knew it.

A flash of gray suddenly caught Ace's attention.

It wasn't blackbeard but it was someone of equal interest.

"Smoker?"

Ace grinned leaning forward in his hiding space.

What in the world was THAT marine doing here?

_Wonder if little brother is around. _

That was usually when he came across the white hunter. The man had taken an unhealthy interesting in Luffy. From what Ace could tell Smoker had disobeyed several direct orders to return to Loguetown so that he could pursue the Straw Hats.

After the Crocodile insolent however he apparently had been given full freedom to hunt all he wanted.

Ace smiled. From what he heard Smoker had told the brass to eat shit. He had refused the promotion even if he couldn't stop them from telling the world it was him that took down Crocodile.

To bad he was a Marine. Smoker would have made one hell of a Pirate.

So what was he doing here? Was Luffy around, or was the White hunter just taking a break. Ace doubted the latter, after all the man was walking into a bar frequented by pirates.

Ace looked up, glancing at the moon and stars. It was late, if Blackbeard was going to show he would have already.

Time to have some fun.

Jumping from his spot Ace took a moment to stretch out the kinks.

Smoker was already at the bar when Ace went in. Glancing around he noticed with a chuckle how all the pirates in the joint were quickly and quietly making their way out.

"Rum please."

Ace said flashing two fingers as he sat near the white hunter. Taking the glasses given him he filled them to the brim and then slide one over to the hunter.

Smoker didn't move for several heartbeats making Ace wonder if he would accept the drink. Finally, he took the offered drink, his body language screaming out a, ah what the fuck why not.

"Portgas D. Ace."

"Smoker."

Ace said with a smile lifting is own glass before draining it. Smoker was silent for a long moment, when he did speak Ace was rather surprised. He had been expecting for the marine to finish his drink and then attack him. Their devil fruits were useless against each other, but the Marine did have a stick with sea stone on it. (Ace wasn't even getting into what a stubborn and persistent bastard Smoker was)

"I lose one brother only to find the other by mistake."

He sounded kind of frustrated.

"I'm not interested in your head."

"I've heard that before."

Ace paused a moment. Smoker was being usually talkative. Might as well find out about his brother.

"So you lost Luffy?"

Smoker's shoulders stiffened but he didn't look over at the pirate. Ace suspected the reason was, he couldn't fight what he didn't see. If he looked at the pirate then his duty as a marine would come to play and they would have to fight.

"Yes."

Ace frowned as he filled his glass again.

That actually kind of worried him. Where could Luffy be that the great white hunter couldn't follow?

"I first lost him at Jaya island. Apparently you're kid brother beat up a worthless pirate and then declared he was going to Sky island."  
Ace felt his jaw drop.

Sky Island! Sky Island?

His brother was trying to find that island.

An Island that not even he had been to. In fact only a handful of pirates had ever been able to make it there. Even fewer returning to tell the tale.

Ok kind of worried was out the window, freaking out sounded kind of good!

"Contain yourself. You're going to burn the place down."

Ace blinked then flushed in embarrassment as he took a moment to control his inner flame. Smoker was right, the bar was burnt black, any hotter and it would have caught on fire.

"Fuckin Sky island."

"And apparently somehow you're little brother ended up at Enies Lobby."

Ace paused. Rumors were sometimes slow going on the ocean. He had only heard the skimpiest details. He had heard someone had declared war on the government.

"Oh god. Don't tell me Luffy was the one involved in that."

Ace slapped his face.

"Makes older brother worry huh?"

Ace sighed.

"You have no idea."

Ace took the rum and offer more to Smoker. The marine nodded and flickered the glass toward Ace so he could pour easier.

"I'm rather surprised Smoker-KUN"

That got a growl out of him. Ace smiled widely.

"I thought for sure you would pick a fight with me already."

"You came in here after me. You're the one trying to pick a fight."

Smoker muttered as he ground what was left of his cigars onto the table and reached for two more. Ace lifted a finger, lighting them both as soon as they touched the older mans lips. Smoker growled at that to, but took a deep drag anyway.

"Oh contraire. I was rather hoping for this. Civil conversation. You might be a Marine and I a…"

"Don't say it!"

Smoker snapped suddenly. Actually kind of startled him a little. Ace titled his head an eyebrow raised.

"There aren't any pirates here. I'm fuckin off duty and I can't catch what I can't see."

Ace's other eyebrow rose as well. Ooooh so that WAS the game he was playing. He was completely in denial right now. He refused to see a pirate thus there was none to chase.

"Alright. I'm not here."

"I'm tired."

He said completely ignoring Ace.

"I really wish I'd never met that pain in the ass brother of yours. Nothing but trouble."

Ace chuckled then taking a chance patted the Marine on the back.

Smoker tensed up, tiny curls of smoke coming from his wrists and feet but he didn't attack.

"I've been saying that since he was born. The loudest baby on the planet. I was only three but I can still remember his screaming."

Smoker almost smiled at that.

"How old is he?"

"Luffy? Oh he's 17 now."

A huge puff of shocked smoke left Smokers lips. That had Ace thinking, how the fuck could smoke be shocked looking? He wasn't sure but Smoker pulled it off nicely.

"A fuckin kid."

He paused.

"that's makes you 20."

"Hey the marine can count!"

Smoker shook his head as he finished his drink.

"Fuckin babies. What is with you kids?"

Ace shrugged. He knew he was young, in fact he was one of the youngest on Whitebeards crew, as far as division captains went the second youngest had 15 years on him.

"Ah you're just jealous old man!"

Smoker snarled and whirled in his chair.

"Zzzzzz."

Only to blinked confused at the sleeping pirate.

Grabbing his poker stick he unsheathed it. Gently so not to wake the pirate he pressed the end of it against Ace's arm. The young man's snore change pitch but he doesn't wake up. "Fuck."

000

Ace woke up…his head was fuckin killing him.

Rolling over Ace made a face at the smoky smell that seemed to saturate the pillow he was using.

_Smoky smell?_

Opening one eye slowly Ace was actually kind of worried about what he would see.

_I fuckin fell asleep. I fell asleep right beside the White Hunter. Probably the only fuckin guy I should worry about. _

Smoker was strong, and with their powers it wasn't like he could just burn the bastard if something happened. It would be more of a hands to hand thing…and Smoker had Sea stone.

The room was hazy, the air thick and humid.

Sitting up Ace realized he was in a bed. Obviously not his as he was staying in a dark little shit hole. These sheets were rather nice, even if they did smell like smoke.

Looking around the room Ace was met with more proof this wasn't his room. Nice blue colored walls, clean and tidy. No holes in the walls and nice thick looking carpet.

Ok…so he established this wasn't his room, but it wasn't a jail cell either…sooo where was he?

The haze that hung in the room smelled like smoke, not the nasty cigarette smoke, nor the sickly sweet smoke of cigars. It smelled more like wood burning kind of smoke, rich and a little gritty.

Someone was in the shower. That was the reason for the humid and thick air. Plumes of thick vapor was escaping the bathroom filling the room.

Ace swung his legs over the side of the bed. Looking himself over he couldn't see any wounds or any clues as to what happened.

The smoke was obviously a huge hint, but Ace couldn't even image Smoker taking him anywhere that wasn't a jail cell. He just couldn't wrap his mind around that Smoker for some unknown reason had kidnapped him and then taken him to his own hotel room.

Ace looked between the bathroom and the door out to freedom.

Should he stick around and find out what happened, or did he run for it while he had the chance?

Shrugging Ace laid back down on the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

What the hell.

He was a curious guy.

No sooner had he laid back down when the door to the bathroom opened.

Vapor and smoke billowed from the room obscuring the man in the doorway for a moment. Ace frowned, he might not be able to make out the man, but the size and shape left no doubt. Few guys could claim Smokers tall yet wide and solidly built frame.

"Smoker?"

Ace felt his breath catch as the white hunter walked out coming into full view.

The white hunter had a way to small hotel towel wrapped around his hips. It covered what was necessary but just barely.

"Do you do that often, fall asleep mid conversation?"

Ace smiled trying to cover up his shock at how his body was reacting. Damn he had known Smoker was hot in that older old man way. After all that jacket he wore for sure as hell didn't even try to cover up the thick chest and stomach. Smoker wasn't cut like Ace was. Ace's build was grace, sculpted and refined, Smoker was pure power.

"I'm a pyromaniac narcoleptic. So the answer would be a yes."

Smoker snorted and went about business as usual. As if he didn't have a mortal enemy watching his every almost naked move.

"Soooo…"

Ace started.

"Do you normally bring…Pir…folks like me to your room?"

Ace corrected himself before he said Pirate at the scorching glare Smoker sent him.

Smoker put two cigars in his mouth. He didn't light them, just chewed a moment.

"No."

Ace shifted up so he could sit up against the headboard.

"well I'm honored to be the first."  
He smiled and gestured to the room.

"Nice place. The Marines really know how to live it up."

Smoker grunted as he walked across the room and picked up his pants.

Ace swallowed as he realized that Smoker had stripped out here while he was out.

_Damn what a time to be sleeping. _

"Sooo."

Ace said trying to control the flare of desire that thought shot through his body. He was kind of annoyed actually. He usually didn't bother to curb his rather healthy sexual appetite. He saw something he wanted whether it be male or female and he went after it. If they said no after a few tries then he would focus somewhere else. However he really couldn't be so…obvious…or could he? He doubted Smoker would be interested. Nothing he had done even remotely hinted that Smoker was anything but a straight uptight Marine.

"What now?"

Ace remembered the first time he had seen Smoker at that restaurant in Arabasta.

The smell of smoke, the sickly sweet cigar and the mans own mixing flawlessly.

He had ogled the chiseled stomach and the unique gray hair. It wasn't old gray despite Ace's earlier barb, but rather a natural bluish gray.

Ace always admired strength and Smoker had that in spares.

It wasn't often that a man had physical strength as well as devils fruit. Most that ate a devils fruit learned to rely on it to much.

Smoker wasn't one of those men.

Besides Ace liked to play with danger, and messing with a Marine such as Smoker was about as close to getting burned as Ace could get.

Smoker shrugged.

"I'm off duty. Do what you want."

He sat down heavily onto a large cushioned chair.

Ace relaxed. His gut told him unless he pushed to hard that Smoker wouldn't hurt him right now. He didn't really understand why. Maybe the guy was tired, maybe it was because like he said he was off duty…hell maybe it was because Luffy was his brother…but whatever the reason it seemed that Smoker refused to think of him as a pirate right now.

"the sheets smell like smoke."

Ace said casually as he reached over and grabbed the bedspread to sniff it.

"Don't like it then get the fuck off my bed."

Ace chuckled.

"Never said I didn't like it."

Smokers head snapped toward Ace. His eyes narrowing as his mind went through the implications of what that might mean. However the disbelieving look that momentarily flashed across his face told Ace that he must had dismissed it as nothing.

Ace smiled widely, showing his teeth. Hmm maybe Smoker was interested.

"You're too tense. You need to relax a little bit Smoker."

"And how do you suggested I do that brat!"

Smoker snarled, no doubt getting annoyed with Ace's teasing.

"Well.."

Ace said thoughtfully.

"You're almost naked and off duty. I'm laying on your bed. What do you think I suggest you do?"

The cigars fell to the floor with two soft thumps. The noise was suddenly loud in the stunned silence that echoed through the room.

"Absolutely not. Get out!"

Ace pouted.

"You sure?"

He reached down and unbuckled his belt.

"That's why you brought me here isn't it? That's why you didn't just arrest me while I was helpless."

Smoker was suddenly on his feet.

"Get out you fucking pir…"

Ace stood up walking to the furiously blushing marine.

"Say it."

Ace purred low and soft as he leaned against the rock hard body of Smoker.

Standing on his tie toes he was just able to reach to nip at Smokers ear.

"Come on. Say it. Pi..ra…te."

Smokers hands were suddenly grabbing at his arms. It wasn't a friendly touch as Ace suddenly found himself getting slammed against the wall.

Ace's eyes widened slightly as Smoker reached for his sea stone jutte.

"Get out."

Ace sighed as he realized he might have pushed a little too hard. Smoker was livid, his cheeks flushed in anger, his teeth grinding, his muscled bulging in readiness for a fight.

And God if he wasn't fucking turned on by it.

He felt hot! The only kind of heat could feel now. He wanted it, he needed this warmth, this fire that had nothing to do with his devil fruit.

Ace cocked one side of his hips forward letting his pants hang lower than normal off his slim frame.

Smoker visibly swallowed. His mouth a firm thin line, it looked almost unnatural to see him without at least one cigar in his mouth.

Ace's took a step forward, moving to the side slightly to avoid the stick. One touch and Smoker would have him. He doubted the Marine would let him go once he had him under the sea stone power.

Never taking his eyes of Smokers Ace kept his face neutral.

This was a game. A dangerous game that could get him killed. Executed like a common thug.

Smoker could be branded a traitor. Lose everything he had maybe even his life as well.

But despite the dangers this was still a game, a strategy if you would, like risk…or rather more like Chess. One move countered by another until someone gave in.

Smoker wanted him gone. Ace wanted to stay…depended on their actions now would determine who got what they wanted.

Smoker had set the table, now all that was left was to play the pieces.

Reaching out Ace brushed his fingertips against Smokers stomach.

God Smokers skin actually felt warm. How fuckin long had it been since someone felt something other than room temperature. He pressed his hand up closer wanting to feel this strange warmth. Was it Smokers devil fruit or just his head playing tricks?

He really didn't care. He just wanted…needed more.

Smoker didn't move. He held the sea stone stick in one hand still pointed at where Ace had been. His eyes were narrowed, his jaw set as he watched the young pirate touch him.

Ace didn't dare blink as he slowly traced his fingers up Smokers chest. He could feel the skin twitching although Smoker gave no indication of any feeling.

He growled when Ace's fingers found a nipple.

Slowly he circled his fingers softly around the body part. So pale it blended in with the rest of his chest.

Two moves, and Smoker had yet to counter.

Ace stepped closer, so that his body was almost flush with Smokers. His other hand making its way higher than the other was it traced the contours of Smokers collarbone, then higher yet on his neck.

Ace opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Smokers eyes became cold.

Ace froze waiting to see what the Marine would do.

He moved suddenly and despite half expecting it the movement still startled him. Ace yelped as he threw himself back trying to get out of range of the sea stone. Plumes of smoke engulfed the room, whirling around tightly around the pair.

Ace momentarily blinded tried to jump back further hoping for distance but found himself slamming yet again into the wall.

The cold point of sea stone jabbed hard into his rips making his knee's buckle suddenly and he collapsed. He would have fallen to the floor if Smoker hadn't suddenly grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up onto the dresser.

He couldn't move, his limps felt heavy and his internal fire sputtered and died.

He found himself sitting on the dresser his limps hanging useless.

The place where the stick poked him was burning cold. So cold he would have shivered, teeth chattering if he had the energy.

This was the only cold he could ever feel.

The bitter cold of the sea.

Smoker leaned forward his eyes glaring hatefully at the young man in front of him. He jabbed the sea stone deeper into Ace ribs, hard enough to bruise.

Ace tried to open his mouth to speak but didn't have the energy to. Despite what some thought, different sea stones were of different strengths. All weakened Devil Fruit users of course, making them weak and without power. But some only sapped energy. One could still move slightly and talk. Most Jail cells were like that. Only strong enough to keep the prisoners from using their powers but not enough to were they were targets for the other inmates.

But this…this…This was the strongest sea stone Ace had ever encountered.

He couldn't even blink. He just stared limply as Smoker grinned at him.

"I fucking hate you!"

Smoker snarled.

"You're lawlessness, your dirty kind spreading like a disease in the sea."

Ace tried to breath but found it hard to do so. Seriously did Smoker really have to jab him so hard with that damn thing.

"You FUCKING brat!"

Smoker made a deep noise in his chest. It wasn't his usual snarl though. He then tightened his grip on Ace's throat cutting off all air.

The pirate squirmed but honestly couldn't do much else.

_He's going to kill me. _

Strange as it sounded, Ace didn't mind all that much. Death sucked ya, but if he got to chose who would off him, he would have picked Smoker.

Ace smiled as black dots started to swim in front of him. It only got wider and wider as his chest shook with laughter.

_I'm going to die._

Suddenly Smoker let go.

Ace gasped and choked around his laughter as the sea stone was also taken from his chest. When he finally got control over himself he looked up at Smoker.

The Marine was watching him with wide eyes.

"You're the third man I've ever seen that has laughed before death."

Smoker didn't let Ace speak as suddenly with just as much force as when he attacked, Smoker attacked again in a totally different way.

Smoker lips were hard and unforgiving against his, kind of like the rest of him actually.

He grabbed at Ace's hair hard. Pulling the younger boy to him, not letting him go.

Still not recovered from the near choking Ace soon started to see spots again.

"Goddamn pirate."

He broke the kiss to snarl scornfully as he lowered his head to tear at Ace's neck. Ace gasped as he felt teeth bite into his skin a little to hard. Pain and pleasure was a thin line, a line that Smoker was blurring as Ace felt his skin tear a little.

The Marine licked at the new wound before latching on with his mouth to suck away the sting. Ace's gasp turned into a moan as he draped his arms around Smoker broad shoulders.

The sea stone fell to the ground with a clatter. That sound was wonderful, almost as wonderful as the way Smoker was pressing to him.

There was no softness to him, not in his kisses or his touch. He was all smoke and grit, bone and muscle.

He didn't give an inch. Didn't let Ace move. The Sea stone might be gone but Ace was still very much at Smokers mercy.

_I'm still a prisoner. _

Ace grinned at that as he arched his back so that their bodies were closer together.

Smoker grabbed one of Ace's wrists, forcing the appendage above the black haired boys head as he kissed him again.

Ace grunted as Smoker suddenly broke the kiss and with almost casual ease threw Ace off the dresser and onto the bed.

Ace landed rather ungracefully. His limps flying all over the place as he bounced once and hit his head rather hard on the headboard. He rubbed the spot gently as he watched Smoker walk toward him. It didn't hurt much, nothing he couldn't fix with a flare of flames, but that didn't mean he wanted to be abused. This was sex not a fight.

"Oi bastard, take it easy!"

Smoker was already on top of him biting and licking his way down Ace's chest.

"Stop bitching."

Smoker bite Ace's nipple, making the younger boy cry out. His lips felt so hot on his chest.

Panting Ace tangled his hand into Smokers hair.

He suddenly wanted to laugh. Even the bastards hair was rough. It was stiff and coarse in his fingers. He'd never felt anything like it.

"AH!"

Ace jerked surprised as Smoker latched onto the bruise he had created with the sea stone. Ace could still feel the after effects of the weapon, the mixture of hot and cold was making his head spin.

Smoker was tugging on his pants. Ace's belt rattled against itself as the Marine focused on his task like he focused on everything.

_Single track mind. _

Not that Ace minded one bit. His pants were feeling way to tight.

Ace shivered as the material was yanked down his narrow hips. The air made his erection twitch. One thing he did like about not feeling cold as he never had to worry about cold air on his boy parts anymore.

Smokers hand was suddenly on him, pressing and pumping. The dry calloused skin griped at his most sensitive part roughly, almost rubbing him raw.

Ace threw his head back and choked back a yell. He was being overwhelmed.

Every thought, every touch, every move was dominated by his partner.

Ace might have been the one to suggest this, but Smoker was in charge now. HAD been in charge since he had attacked Ace with the sea stone.

Still a prisoner.

Echoed through Ace's thoughts. Smoker tugged on him, making Ace mewl in pleasure as he switched to the other nipple. The one he left behind was red and swollen. Might even get a crescent shaped bruise.

Smoker lifted his head, and Ace took the opportunity. The way things were going, Smoker was probably going to be fucking him real soon. Once the main show started he knew he wouldn't get another chance.

Reaching with both hands he grabbed Smokers hair and forced the White hunters lips to his own.

Ace's kiss was much different from Smokers.

Ace closed his eyes working his mouth as he let his tongue flicker out. He allowed his face to melt into Smokers as he opened his mouth allowing Ace in. Smoker distracted seemed to almost stand still as Ace used one of his best Aces in the hole (hehe pun totally meant :P)

He was a fabulous kisser.

He considered it his best trait in bed. Of course he was no slouch in the other departments either. He did have his pride. But kissing was something he did special.

Not that he did this with every partner.

No kissing was more intimate than sex.

Smoker earlier hadn't kissed him as much as conquered his face. There had been no closeness no feeling in that motion. It had been all pressure, taste, heat and teeth.

This was a kiss.

Ace felt Smoker moan into his mouth as tongues flickered against each other.

He wanted to be intimate with Smoker. As crazy as it sounded he didn't just want sex from the man. If he just wanted sex, he could have hit on anyone. Sex was release and nothing more.

Ace was taking a chance with Smoker.

For the sake of something more than sex, Ace was willing to take that chance.

A chance that could very well kill him even after the fact. Smoker could still kill him and then turn him in for his bounty after fucking his brains out.

It was dangerous but he didn't care. All that matter right now was him kissing Smoker.

Ace tightened his grip on Smokers coarse hair.

He poured himself into this kiss. He turned his tongue into a dancer, his lips into an unspoken language. He didn't know if Smoker would understand…he didn't even know if what exactly he wanted to say.

He just had to. No real reason other than that. He just had to.

Marine and Pirate

Fire and Smoke

Hunter and Bounty

Smoker the Great White Hunter was his exact opposite in every way.

Maybe that was what drew him to the man.

Ace broke the kiss, teeth catching Smokers bottom lip as he tugged the flesh gently before letting go.

Smoker was breathing hard, his eyes wider than normal as he stared at the smug kid under him.

"you…"

He gasped…his eyes narrowing as if he was trying to figure Ace out.

Hmm that was probably it. After all Smoker seemed like the kind of man that had to understand everything at all times.

Ace was now something he didn't understand.

"Smoker…I…"

Ace didn't know what to say. Sometimes the truth was more than words could handle.

"SMOKER SIR!"

A woman's voice rang out. Ace's eyes bulged as the door suddenly swung open.

Jeez didn't the Marines every fucking knock!?

Didn't the Smoking bastard even lock the fucking door!?

Ace yelped as he rolled over off the bed hoping that the young woman would be so mortified at walking in on Smoker that she wouldn't see who Ace was.

"AHHH!"

The woman cried out. Ace caught a glimpse of a very stunned and very red faced woman in glasses before he hit the ground with an audible oomph.

"Tashigi."

Smoker growled out. As he almost casually grabbed the bed spread and covered himself. Granted the towel was still there but the little bit of cloth left absolutely nothing to the imagination in his heated state.

The woman didn't leave however. She stood there very ridged her arms at her side.

Ace didn't dare look over the bed however. He knew almost ever Marine knew what he looked like.

"Sir."

The woman said, her voice filled with hurt.

Ace raised an eyebrow. Was the woman involved with Smoker. If that was the case Ace might have to feel bad. He was a lot of things, murder, pirate, general hell raiser, but he sure as hell didn't want to be a home wrecker.

"Sir…that's….that's Portgas D. Ace!"

She was crying, Ace could clearly hear the tears in her voice.

"hmm"

Smoker said without comment, Ace frowned.

"He's a pirate Sir! Captain of the Whitebeard pirates second division!"

"I know."

Ace figuring hiding was no use anymore poked his head over the edge of the bed. He gave Smoker a confused look.

"Then why Smoker?!"

The woman called Tashigi looked angry enough to kill someone…namely Ace. Ace's eyes fell to the Katana the woman was holding.

Smoker put a cigar in his mouth and lit it. The woman suddenly smiled, although it had little happiness in it. She was shaking.

"Its not to late Smoker-san!"

Ace took a moment to fix his pants before standing up. The woman didn't even spare him a glance as she bent over to pick up the forgotten Sea stone.

She held it out to Smoker.

When Smoker made no move to take the weapon she grew angry.

"Take it. Smoker-san please take it!"

"No."

"You have to! He's a pirate! You have to arrest him!"

Ace frowned but didn't speak. He didn't know who this woman was to Smoker, but the air in the room was suddenly heavy. One thing was for sure, this woman trusted Smoker, a trust he was destroying. She was panicked, grabbing at straws, trying to reclaim what she had come to know Smoker to be up until the moment she came through that door.

"No."

"Sir…please don't."

The woman's voice cracked.

"This pirate isn't worth it."

This woman would not look away. Ace had rather hoped she would. After all she obviously held Smoker in high regard.

"Smoker sir."

The woman continued as she held out the sea stone.

"If you don't put him down now. You will be court marshaled! Thrown in jail! EXUCTED FOR TREASON!"

Ace swallowed hard.

They were getting burned.

"Please…Smoker! What about your JUSTICE!"

Smoker stood up, his eyes lowering to the sea stone. For half a moment Ace was sure the Captain would take it and turn on him. It was to be expected.

This was a gamble that had turned badly. Fighting was the only way for them to get out of it.

However he didn't take the sea stone. Instead he grabbed his pants.

Tashigi blushed bright red and looked away as Smoker dropped his towel and put his pants on.

"Their Justice is SHIT!"

Smoker suddenly lashed out as he reached and yanked forward on the sea stone. The girl cried out in shock as she got pulled forward with it close enough so that Smoker could grab her by the collar. Without even a hint of hesitation he slammed her against the wall.

Ace's eyebrow twitched. So Smoker was like that to everyone, not just him.

Tashigi head banged against the wall hard enough to crack it. Her eyes were impossible wide.

"They covered up what happened in Arabasta."

Smoker said suddenly cutting off anything she was going to say.

"And now Enies Lobby."

Ace titled his head listening even as he stepped closer to the window. Smoker had mentioned Enies Lobby before in the bar.

Taking a quick peek out from behind the curtains his eyes narrow as noticed several Marines running toward the hotel. Seemed like someone had taken notice what was going on in this room.

_The girl, she was out of breath when she came in here…and sweating. Looked like she ran a marathon. _

Ace stepped away from the window letting the curtain fall into place.

_She ran here ahead of the others to try and help Smoker. To stop us before he got caught. If he had taken the Jutte I don't think she would have mentioned how she found us. _

Ace crossed his arms waiting to see what Smoker would do.

"3000 good soldiers died on that island!"

Smoker said. His voice was quiet but by no means soft. It hurt to hear it, almost rough enough to make ones ears bleed.

"The straw hats! Zoro!"

The woman started before Smoker rammed her against the wall again.

"Baka! Does that really seem like something those dumb ass pirates would do!"

The woman blinked as Smokers voice dropped even lower.

"Buster call."

"Buster call?"

Smoker took a deep drag then blew out a plume of smoke.

"hmm. You really don't know?"

Smoker suddenly sighed and released the girl. She rubbed the back of her head, her eyes darting between Smoker and Ace.

"Do what your justice says. Mine no longer is with the Marines."

Tashigi closed her eyes.

"Then…then I must arrest…AH!"

Ace didn't let her finished as he struck out hard with his fist.

Smokers eyes got wide as he whirled around and growled savagely at him.

"We don't have time for this. We're about to have company."

Ace picked up the sea stone, for a moment he stared at the metal before looking up and meeting Smokers eyes as he handed it to the Marine (ex marine?)

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. But I'm leaving."

Ace went to the window and opened the glass. He paused a moment looking over his shoulder.

"You can follow me if you want. I know a place they won't find us."

Smoker grunted, as he slapped the sea stone to his back.

Ace smiled, taking that as a yes.

By the time the marines arrived, there was nothing but smoke and a pair of blue burning curtain left of the pair.

0000

AN2: So what do you all think? I live off reviews so don't let me down. The reviews I get will actually help me decide whether to continue this or work on my other stories more.


	2. funky smells

-1AN: Ok people I give up. What the fuck does Marimo mean? My guess is moss head or something. Seriously its driving me crazy, I tried to look it up on Wiki but I'm scared to read to much there. (I fear the spoilers).

Ok well anyway thanks for the reviews :P

And for those that want to know (and read the reviews)

Yes, my sister did tease me. She teased me a lot.

0000

Ace sat down heavily onto a lumpy mattress. Dust and other things billowed up raising an old and musty scent into the air.

Ace made a face. He hated ratty old hotel rooms. Why oh why did they have to get interrupted? Not only was he in a much nastier smelly place, but he was frustrated as hell.

His body had cooled down thanks to having to run for his life, and it wasn't happy about it. It made him rather irritable. He should be getting fucked or already fucked by now. He should be glowing in happiness and sated, snuggled (if Smoker didn't instantly get up and throw him out) next to the hard body that smelled like wood smoke.

Facing the man walking into the room Ace threw open his arms.

"Well welcome to hide out number 32."

Smoker closed the door behind him.

"Smells like something died."

Was the first thing out of his mouth. Ace smile turned a little crooked. He couldn't argue that.

"Ya well the pirates life isn't exactly glamorous."

Smoker didn't answer as he made his way to the only piece of furniture other than the bed in the room. An old arm chair that had definitely seen better days. It might have been nice at one time. Large and well stuffed, the color in the cloth had long since fadded, the wood trim water damaged and cracked, the fabric ripped in a few places. Ah yes and lets not forget the smell…kind of funky.

Very funky.

Smokers large frame and weight caused the chair to creak but it seemed to hold him all right.

"What happened back there?"

Ace said softly once Smoker was comfortable.

Smoker leaned his head back, and watched the smoke from his cigar raise toward the ceiling. He made the smoke weave around lazily taking on shapes that normal smoke just didn't.

"I've become dangerous to the world government."

Ace leaned forward and frowned.

"Oh-kay?"

"I found something they want and I'm not giving it to them."

Ace frowned harder. Whatever Smoker had found must be dangerous.

And while Ace didn't know Smoker all that well, he did know the man had his own moral code. It didn't surprise him in the least that the man would go against his superiors.

Well…maybe it did a little bit. After all this wasn't just order ignored. This was his career, his life, his JUSTICE. And he was giving it all up…flipping the proverbial bird in the Goverments face and without a moment of hesitation.

"Must be quite a something."

"Hai."

Smoker slouched in his chair, and crossed his feet. His boots thumbed loudly against the old wood floor.

"And then there's you. I was too drunk, I got caught taking you back to my room."

Ace's eyes widened.

_Now what the fuck!?_

"You knew they were coming!"

Smoker nodded once.

"I didn't think we would get caught as we were…."

If Ace didn't know better he'd say that Smoker was blushing a little bit.

Ace waved his hand in front of his face to dispel some smoke that Smoker had sent his way.

"Well, what did you plan to happen?"

Smoker shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

Smoker flashed him a look that Ace wasn't sure he liked. There was something hiddened in that smoke filled brain, but before Ace could ask Smoker was talking again.

"By this time tomorrow I will be dishonorable discharged and a rather large bounty put on my head."

Ace scratched the tip of his nose and reading between the lines he felt safe to say.

"And not because you were caught in bed with me….it's this thing you found."

"Hai."  
Ace's curiosity was making him itch with wanting to ask what this thing Smoker found was. Something that would make the government turn on one of its best Marines. Smoker was a powerful ally for the Government. He had captured more pirates and sent them to their deaths than Ace wanted to think about. Hell the man had defeated his brother easily enough. Luffy might be an idiot but he was a strong one.

_Wonder if Luffy could beat him now. He might…after all that's happened to him. I'm sure he's grown since I've last seen him. _

"Ace."

Smoker suddenly said. Ace blinked, startled that Smoker had called him by his first name. The only time the name was even mentioned was when it followed Portgas D. He'd never heard just his name.

"Hm?"

Smoker reached into his jacket, pulling out a stack of folded papers. tentacles of smoke wrapped around them and then handed them to the younger man.

Ace frowned and unfolded the papers.

"Wanted posters?"

Ace looked at the first one.

Sanji the black leg, 77 million

Nico Robin, 50 million

Sogeking, 30 million

Nami, 16 million.

Ace felt his eyes getting larger. Sanji and Nami were part of his brothers crew…and he would bet his hat that Sogeking was Usopp.

"Good lord. Zoro the Pirate hunter 120 million! That's insane!"

Ace had know the Swordsman was dangerous…but damn! What the fuck had they been doing for them all to get such high bounties. Was this because of the Enies Lobby?

Smoker raised one last piece of paper.

Ace stood up when Smoker didn't send it his way. Cautiously he took it.

Monkey D. Luffy, 300 million.

Ace suddenly couldn't breath.

"Luffy."

He couldn't believe it. 300 million was unheard of. This was insane!

His little brother was a 17 year old Rookie Captain for crying out loud!

"What happened at Enies Lobby!"

Smoker exhaled hazing the room in more smoke.

"He destroyed it. Defeated the world Assassin squad called CP9, set flames to the island and killed over 3000 marines. He also heavily damaged a large fleet before escaping."

Ace felt weak in the knee's.

"He really did declare war on the world."

Ace jumped as smoke curled around him, pushing him gently back toward the bed.

"Sit down before you fall down. You look pale brat."

Ace took his suggestion and plunked down onto the old bed.

Suddenly Ace smiled even if it was a little forced.

"I'm glad. Little brother is living freely."

With a heavy sigh Ace chuckled softly.

"Even if the worry will send me to my grave."

"hmm. Do you know where they are?"

Ace raised an eyebrow. Surely Smoker wasn't STILL going to go after his little brother. The man was a wanted criminal now.

"Actually no. Why?"

Smoker used his smoke to pick up one of the posters.

"Nico Robin. The reason Luffy stormed Enies Lobby. I need to speak to her."

Ace rubbed the back of his head as he took the poster with his other hand. The girl was cute, beautiful actually. Probably was driving the ero-cook crazy.

"I can give Gramps a call. He might know…the general area Luffy's in."

Not that Ace wanted to talk to the old geezer. Son of a bitch never let it rest that both him and Luffy were pirates now. Still he was their grandfather and Ace's manners forced him to call the bastard at least once a month to say hi.

Smoker was frowning…frowning harshly.

"You'd help me? Why?"

Ace shrugged then suddenly grinned almost evilly as he thought up an interesting reply.

"Cause your smokin HOT!"

The white hunter actually rolled his eyes at that.

Turning slightly Ace grabbed his bag.

"But you do owe me one."

Finally after some rummaging Ace found what he was looking for. A very tiny Mushi mushi snail. It was bright red with the words 'touch and die screaming as you burn' on it.

Smoker raised an eyebrow.

"I do live with pirates. Some ass might try to use it to call his momma or something."

Ace grumbled as he set it down.

"This is a direct line to Gramps. He would kill me if anyone else used it."

Ace sat there staring at the red mushi for several long moments.

"You had better fuck me till I can't walk for this."

Taking a deep breath he picked up the receiver.

It rang for several moments.

"ACCCCEEEEE!"

"Hi Gramps."

Ace said as he stuck his pinky into his ear. Jeez the man was as loud as he remembered.

"You miserable grandson! I heard what you did in Kankon!"

"Er?"

Ace coughed a slightly blush gracing his cheeks. Ya that was an interesting story there.

"Sorry Gramps."

"You are a disgrace!"

"Sorry Gramps."

"I Outta come out there myself and beat you into the ground for this shit!"

Ace sighed.

"Sorry gramps!"

"DON"T YOU SORRY ME GRAMPS YOUNG MAN!"

"Vice Admiral Garp! Are you alright?"

Ace snickered as he heard someone from the sound of it burst into his grandfathers office. It only made sense after all the man was, again from the sound of it breaking things and screaming a lot.

Smoker sounded like he was choking.

Ace looked up and flashed Smoker a peace sign and a grin before going back to the mushi. Garp was shouting at the unlucky man to get out and in the same breath screaming at Ace.

"Gramps…can you calm down a moment."

"You ungrateful TWIRP! I turn my back for one moment and both you and Luffy are off humping the sea causing trouble!"

"Yo speaking of Luffy I just read the new wanted poster."

The line went silent.

"Ai. I knew it would be large but I didn't expect that."

Garp said in a surprisingly soft and serious voice. Ace frowned, his grandfather was insane but he did love them both. This kind of worried Ace as Gramps only got serious if something serious was threatening them.

He was worried for Luffy. Ace shifted as an uneasy knot formed in his stomach.

"Well we are your grandsons. The ones at the top probably took that into consideration."

"You both would have made great marines."

Ace snorted.

"Ya right. Anyway I was calling to see if you knew where he was."

"Officially No."

"Unofficially?"

"hmmm well you are my grandson."

Garp paused a moment.

"Buuut…I don't think I should tell you."

"What!?"  
Ace said annoyed. He brought both of his feet up on the bed.

"Why not?"

"You would just pervert him. Just like you perverted that Marine you conned into bed!"

Smoker was definitely choking now. Ace felt his face heat up. Shaking his head he forced his flames down. He didn't want to sleep on the floor, something that would happened if he damaged the bed in any way.

"Wow news travels fast."  
Ace smirked.

"If it makes you feel better we didn't get a chance to get to the good stuff. So will you tell me where Luffy is? I promise I won't destory his innocence. Boy scout honor!"

Ace said crossing his heart even though he knew his grandfather couldn't see the gesture.

Garp snorted.

"Smoker you there!?"

"Hai….sir."

Smoker bit out the sir part. He might hate his superior officers and he hardly ever paid attention to orders…but he was a marine. And marines had it beaten into them earlier that one gave respect to Vice admirals. Smoker however didn't mind this one as much as the others. Garp unlike some assholes actually deserved respect.

"I expect you to keep my Grandson in LINE young man! I don't know all the details but I know you're a good man, a good Marine."

Ace grinned wider at the shocked look on Smokers face.

"I'll do my best to help you out when the time comes. But…"

Garp sighed heavily.

"You're bounty has been set at 82 million. Try not to get killed."

Ace smiled again. Gramps despite being insane was a good guy.

"Luffy last I heard was heading toward Mermaid island."  
Ace raised an eyebrow. That wasn't that far from where they were. If they hurried they might be able to cut Luffy off.

"Thanks Gramps."

Garps grumbled about ungrateful brats before hanging up the line.

Ace put the Mushi back carefully covering it before turning back toward Smoker.

"82 million. Not bad for your first time."

Ace stood up arching his back stretching.

"If we hurry we might be able to catch up."

Smoker didn't move for a long moment he simply stared at the ceiling.

"You shouldn't go. This is my problem. You get involved in this, things could go bad for you."

He leveled his glaze at Ace when the boy snorted good naturedly.

"I'm serious. What the government wants is very dangerous."

Ace frowned as he walked over the to still sitting man.

"Not go? And let you drag my little brother into this? I don't think so. Besides I need to smack Luffy upside the head anyway. Baka declaring war on the world…baka!"

He smiled. Smoker actually smiled.

Ace opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as Smoker used his devil fruit ability and pushed Ace forward.

Not really expecting that Ace tripped on his own feet fell onto Smokers outstretched legs and lap.

Ace wiggled then went still as he realized something. A certain something was hard, hard and hot inside of Smokers pants.

Ace instantly turned to goo. He wondered if this was a new erection, or if this was the same one from before.

He didn't really care.

Getting his feet under him, Ace slowly slide up Smokers body. His grin was wide as he kissed the mans stubbly chin.

"You need to shave."

Ace commented as he made his way to nibble on an earlobe. Catching the fleshy part in his teeth he gnawed on it a moment before curling his tongue around it and sucking.

Smoker moaned, the deep rumbling vibrating against Ace's body.

Smoker didn't move though. Even as Ace's hands starting moving over his body.

_Well this is different._

Before Smoker had been overpowering, overwhelming. He had been in control not allowing Ace to do much other than lay there moaning.

This time Smoker almost seemed lazy. He wasn't moving and was rather just enjoying Ace's attentions.

Ace snickered to himself as he lowered his head to lick at one pale nipple.

Smoker moaned again as he let his head drop back to stare at the ceiling again.

Slowing circling the nipple with his tongue Ace let his hands go farther south. Ace had seen it through a towel, a brief moment when Smoker was putting on his pants, and had felt the hardness against his leg earlier but he hadn't actually gotten a chance to feel smoker up yet.

Ace hand brushed against Smoker softly. Gently tracing the outline before going up to unbutton his pants.

Smokers breath hitched but he still didn't move.

Lowering the zipper Ace's hand slipped inside.

The organ was hot against his hand. The skin was soft, but the hardness underneath more than made up for that. Smoker twitched in his hand.

"You feel hot."

Ace moaned softly as he moved his hand the best he could while still in Smokers pants.

"I can't fucking believe it. You feel hot."

Suddenly as if on Cue someone banged rather loudly against the door.

"Portgas D. ACE! We know your in there come out with your hands up!"

Ace froze his hand still gripping Smoker tightly.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

He growled out doing a good impression of Smoker.

Smoker frowned in agreement as he tilted his head to send a glare at the door.

Ace whimpered his erection throbbing painfully in his pants. Even his dick was pissed off at the SECOND interruption of what should be mind blowing sex.

"This is your fault."

Ace whined pitifully.

"I don't know how but I know this has to be your fault."

Standing up Ace adjusted himself trying to make his pants fix a little better. It didn't help, his shorts normally so comfortable felt way to tight right now.

"I'll take care of this."

Smoker grabbed his arm as Ace walked by.

"No."

Raising an eyebrow Ace gave Smoker a confused look as Marines started to try and destroy the door. The loud thumbs could be felt through the floor but the door held. The room might be shit and old, but the door was made of solid oak and was thick and heavy. One of the reasons this was hide out number 32.

"Lets go."

Smoker stood up and quickly zipped up his pants. His cheeks were still flushed with desire but his eyes were cold.

The man had an iron will. Ace would give him that.

"Alright I get it."

Ace said lifting his hands in surrender.

"Out the window it is then."

Of course Smoker wouldn't admit it, but Ace was sure he didn't want the Marine boys to get hurt. After all the guys on the other side of that door were probably the ones that HAD been under his command.

Ace respected that. Despite Smokers fall out with the Government he still didn't want to hurt those under him.

Ace lifted the window and slipped out for the second time today.

Between their two powers they got to the harbor in record time. They didn't worry about the Marines following them. It was unlikely they would be able to catch up anytime soon. They were almost there, right now passing through the last crowded street before they got to the docks.

"I need a cold shower."

Ace muttered annoyed as they walked toward where Ace had hidden his skiff.

Smoker had hidden his bike on a tiny piece of land just off the shore. It had thick vegetation and totally useless to larger ships. It was barely more than a few collection of rocks with some plants on it.

Smoker had just planned to turn to smoke and drift that way, but that was too…random for Ace's tastes. What would the guy do if the wind changed or something happened. He would be a cloud of smoke over very dangerous water.

So Ace had pretty much demanded that Smoker go with him and he would take the Ex-Marine to his bike.

Muttering again Ace adjusted his pants.

"I swear to god Smoker. The second we hit an unpopulated island I'm going to…"

Smoker didn't let the pirate finished as he casually lifted his arm and brought his fist down hard onto the boys head.

On a normal human it would have knocked their spines out their ass's but on Ace it just left a rather nasty looking goose egg.

"OI…OI bastard!! That hurt."

Smoker hit him again.  
"There are children present. Watch your mouth."

Rubbing the sore spot on his head Ace decided to let it drop. There WERE kids around, and Ace somehow doubted they needed to know what he planned for the Smoker bastard once they were alone.

"Over there."

Ace snapped before jumping off the dock to a lower level. Grabbing at the debris he had hidden his skiff with Ace had it out and ready in a few moments.

Smoker gave the barely more than a surf board an uncertain look.

"Will that carry us both?"

Ace shrugged.

"Probably? Maybe? Sure?"

Smoker didn't comment on this rather he was looking around his eyes searching. He was probably looking out just in case they were ambushed again.

"Don't worry. We ain't trying to have sex. So I doubt the marines will show."

Smoker chuckled. The sound deep and rumbling. It actually didn't sound that different from his growl.

Ace shook his head as he stepped onto his skiff.

Smoker frowned as he followed Ace and stepped onto the board. The skiff hung dangerously low in the water but it looked like it would hold them. It took longer for them to get into a position that would allow Ace to power and drive the damn thing.

The closeness, the rubbing against each other, and the mans hands on around his waist did absolutely NOTHING to help his frustrated condition.

"Cold shower, cold shower. Ah hell."

Smoker moved behind him, pressing against him.

Ace forced himself to focus. He didn't want to crash and drown them both.

Fire erupted from his feet, the skiff jumped before plowing through the water a little more clumsy than usual.

"Go east."

Smokers lips were right up against his ear, causing Ace to shudder. Without a reply he adjusted the angle. After a few minutes of pure frustrated hell Smoker pointed to the small cluster of rocks.

"You actually drifted all the way to the island from here?"

Ace said amazed as he brought the skiff up close enough for Smoker to jump off.

Smoker merely shrugged as he spit out his two spent cigars and went for two more.

With the important stuff done Smoker turned and went through the vegitation.

The sound of an engine greeted Ace's ears a few moments later.

"Let go."

Ace looked down at his log pose. It was set to go, Mermaid Island. If they were lucky they would catch up with Luffy before that. If they weren't…well they find him sooner or later. Between Smokers tracking skills and Ace's luck. He didn't doubt it one bit.

"Alright. Lets go."


	3. Third Times Not the Charm

-1AN: SWEET. Thank you Athena6119. I figured it had something to do with his hair and plants. But now I know for sure. :P

Oh and to all those that care Since I have no clue what will happened at mermaid island. I'm just going to make up a short back story. Feel free to read without the fear of spoilers. Hmmm actually there might be some spoilers for Enies Lobby line in the anime. But its not really spoilers ax the scans are out for the manga.

00000

They had missed them.

They had fuckin missed them.

This was perfect…great just great.

Ace sighed as they left Mermaid island.

He couldn't believe that the two of them on their devil fruit powered rides couldn't catch up to that beat up old boat.

He really wasn't sure what to do now. Did he have time to go looking for his brother with Black beard running around?

Granted he hadn't even heard a hint of where the guy might be…but he should be looking more.

Ace glanced sideways at Smoker.

Well…he really couldn't leave the man yet. After all if whatever Smoker had was dangerous enough that the government strung HIM up then it would definitely get his brother in trouble. Luffy was good enough at doing that on his own. He didn't need help.

So doing this…he was helping his brother.

Never mind that the thought of leaving Smoker behind left a sour taste in his mouth.

Ace sighed again as he adjusted the skiff slightly.

The man wasn't much of a talker thus the trip was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable strangely enough. One would think being interrupted twice during foreplay would make them a little antsy around each other.

The exact opposite seemed to be the truth. Ace felt…well he wasn't sure what he felt.

It was definitely different than before. Ace was a nice guy, but he wasn't very trusting. There were few men, even on his own ship that he would trust to watch his back.

It was stupid but…well…Ace trusted the Ex-marine to do just that.

The man could have turned on him with that Tashigi woman showed up. Could have done a number of things.

But he didn't.

That had to mean something right?

"Oi Smoker!"

Ace called out. Smoker titled his head in response and moved the bike closer to Ace's skiff.

"hm?"

"If I remember right there should be a small island on the way to the next island. It's to small for the log pose to pick up but it should be a good place to catch some grub and Z's."

Smoker nodded as he speed up a little.

Ace agreed with his silent plea. While their DF powered rides were faster than a ship, it also was rather draining. They were using their own energy to go rather than the winds. It wasn't like they could just relax and enjoy the ride.

The comfortable silence fell once again and lasted until the tiny island came into view.

"Ah just like I remember it."

Ace said loudly so that Smoker could hear.

They landed, Ace jumping off his skiff and allowing himself to fall backwards onto the sand.

"God I'm tired!"

He exclaimed, spread eagled on the ground. He closed his eyes to enjoy the last rays of the sun. It would be setting soon and night would fall.

A shadow fell over him, blocking the sun. Ace opened one eye grinning up at Smoker.

"I'll go catch something to eat. You start a fire."

Lazily Ace gave Smoker a mock salute.

"Ai ai, sir."

Smoker raised an eyebrow at the teasing.

"Brat."

He muttered, making sure to kick sand on the kid as he walked by.

"Oi hey!"

Ace laughed sitting up and brushing the sand off. Finally he stood up and went in search of some fire wood. Most of the stuff on the island was wet. For a normal traveler this would be a problem, but not for Fire Fist Ace. He could catch anything on fire.

So after a brief wood search he had the fire burning bright and hot.

He played with the fire, sticking his hands in it, making it hotter or colder so that the flame would change colors. He created shapes within the fire, some people, some animals. Anything really to amuse himself until Smoker came back.

**Thud**.

Oh speak of the devil.

"Ew what did you do to it?"  
Ace said giving the slaughtered animal a once over. Well at least the meat would be tenderized.

Slipping the knife at his hip out of it hostler Ace started to skin the animal. He was good at this. After all he didn't always have money (not that that mattered when he went for food) and he didn't always land on civilized islands. So the knowledge of how to hunt, skin and butcher an animal was an important one.

Ten minutes later Ace and Smoker were munching on some fruit and meat in silence. It wasn't a great meal. After all Ace was no cook. But it wasn't bad and it filled their stomachs.

"Ahhh!"

Ace suddenly exclaimed as he finished. Patting his stomach happily he fell back onto the soft sand again.

"I'm full."

Smoker nodded finishing up his portion as well. Turning his head to look at the setting sun.

"It'll be cold tonight."

He commented softly. Ace raised an eyebrow. Then looked at Smoker more carefully. The guy was sitting pretty close to the fire. His Jacket pulled together more than usual. He was also shivering a little bit if Ace didn't miss his guess.

_OH he's cold. I didn't notice. _

He felt like smacking his forehead. It had been so long since he had to worry about others that he forgotten to think about the temperature.

"Don't worry Smoker. I'll keep ya warm."

Ace winked at him, then grinned widely at the very slight flush that graced the older mans cheeks.

Sitting up Ace stopped teasing.

"Seriously."

With that Ace scooted over so that he was right beside Smoker. He laid his head on the large mans shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Smoker tensed up, but after a few moments relaxed.

"You are warm."

He commented under his breath. Ace grinned.

"Comes with the fruit."

Ace chuckled softly to himself as he remembered Arabasta. Luffy and crew had learned of his heater properties not long after the first sun set. It had been slightly unnerving to wake up with Luffy sprawled over him and his brothers crew with the expectation of Chopper sleeping in a circle around him.

"Tell me if you need more heat. It's no problem."

Ace snuggled as with a sigh Smoker moved his arm so it was draped around him.

Ace smiled. He always did like to snuggle and cuddle. However when one night stands were the norm it was rare that he got the chance. People that went into sex simply for the sex had no interest in him after the fact…unless of course they wanted more sex.

That was alright with him. Snuggling wasn't something you did with everyone, just like his kiss, it was something a little more special.

_So why the hell am I doing this with Smoker?_

Ace closed his eyes. He really didn't know. He didn't know why he kissed him like he did. When everything was against them ever being able to be together after that one time. Smoker at the time had been a marine. A hard ass that probably wouldn't give Ace an inch if he got the chance to capture him. Even now they really didn't have much to go on. Ace seriously doubted the man would join Whitebeards crew…even if Whitebeard would allow it.

So what would happen after they found his brother?

Ace didn't really know. He didn't want to think about it.

He was happy enough right now, in the arms of a stiff and grumpy ex-Marine.

Ace let one of his hands slip off of Smokers shoulder let it brush across his chest then lower across his well sculpted stomach.

Ace still marveled at the power in those muscles. Smoker was thick and solid, gritty and unrefined. So dissimilar from his own slimmer form.

Both of them were monsters in strength and ability but Ace still found it amazing how they differed.

He could hear Smokers breath catch, hear his heart pump a little faster.

"All alone on this little island."

Ace whispered softy as he played with Smokers belt.

Pausing a moment Ace looked around them.

"We are alone right?"  
He didn't think he could survive another interruption. His head would implode or something he was sure.

"Hai. I think so."

Smiling Ace shifted, lifting one leg so he could straddle Smoker.

"Good."

He kissed him.

Closing his eyes, Ace brought his hands up to caress the sides of Smokers face. He hummed in satisfaction as he felt Smokers lips go from stone, hard and unyielding to more like puddy in his hands.

Opening his mouth he slipped his tongue out for a taste.

Smoker tasted like he smelled, of smoke and cigars. Kind of sweet and bitter at the same time. Lowering his hands, Ace slipped Smokers jacket off of him.

Between Ace and the campfire, the ex-marine didn't need to worry about the cold.

Smoker groaned struggling a moment with his jacket before bringing his hands up to crush Ace to him.

Suddenly without warning Smoker moved, reversing their positions and throwing the kid to the ground. Grabbing Ace's hands in the process, he forced them above Ace's head.

Breaking the kiss Ace smiled as he shifted a bit to get comfortable.

Smoker didn't give Ace long before he lowered his head and attacked the black and blue mark he had left on the boys neck two days before.

It seemed like forever since the hotel room.

Ace moaned at the suddenly feeling. The wound throbbed painfully, as Smoker hadn't been nice when he had bitten into him back then. The heat of Smokers mouth and the sharp pain felt strange and wonderful. It wasn't enough pain to be painful really, just enough to be sharp and aching.

Ace lifted his hips, grinding them together.

"ACE! GUMU GUMU NOO ROCKET!"

Ace's eyes bulged as a frightening familiar voice screamed across the beach. Ace just managed to exchange an unbelieving shocked and utterly pitifully look with Smoker before the man was literally full body slammed off of him.

Smoker didn't have time to shift so Luffy actually hit him. The Ex-marine grunted in pain as he rolled across the beach unable to stop due to the powerful blow.

Luffy jumped up and down, then went into a fighting stance as he stood between Smoker and his brother.

"I won't let you eat my brother!"

Luffy said in a completely serious voice. Ace groaned and flopped back into the sand. His brother had absolutely no idea what he had just interrupted.

Ace knew his brother had innocent and clueless buts seriously he was 17 now and surely he had picked up something from his Namaka and the bars they went to.

"Ace are you ok!"

Luffy turned to look at him, his eyes on the dark purple bruises that adorned his neck and chest.

"Fine fine."

Ace said as he focused to turn into fire and make the marks disappear. He had to hide the surprise when it didn't work.

It always worked. Going into fire healed whatever damage his flesh had. He'd been shot, stabbed, punched and kicked without any lasting damage. However for some reason the bruises wouldn't heal.

_Hmmm think about this later. Need to get Luffy away. _

Ace's cock was screaming at him. He really REALLY needed to get Smoker back on top of him.

"Luffy…What are you doing here?"

Luffy frowned glancing back at Smoker who was now getting up. The guy looked pissed, even Luffy could tell that. But what he didn't understand was why his brother sounded angry.

"We…stopped here to rest. Sanji got hurt pretty bad, so did Zoro."

Ace frowned then for the first time noticed that Luffy looked like hell. He was covered in bandages. Almost head to toe.

What the hell had happened on Mermaid island?

Ace grudgingly felt his older brother duty begin to overcome the get 'get Luffy away so he could get laid' feelings.

Ace closed his eyes and told himself that Luffy didn't understand. Even though he was seventeen years old now and a pirate the little brat still didn't understand sex at all.

"You fucking brat!"  
Oh that was Smoker. Ace turned to give the man an apologetic look before facing his brother who was once again looking ready to fight.

"Oi calm down Smoker. Luffy, we've been looking for you."

Luffy tilted him head. It was then he seemed to notice the fire, what was left of their dinner and the skiff and bike parked side by side.

"Both of you…together?"  
Ace nodded.

"Stuff happened, Smokers no longer a marine. Where are you docked at?"

"Um?"

Luffy looked around.

"Dunno."

He then paused and looked at Smoker.

"You're not a marine anymore?"

Luffy crossed his arms his head cocked in that, 'I'm thinking look'.

"Wanna be our Namaka then?"

Ace choked, and Smoker sounded like he might be dieing.

Trust Luffy to say something so unexpected and off the wall.

"Luffy!"

Ace snapped.

"Ship. Remember?"

"OH ya. Hey ACE wait until see our new SHIP! Its amazing!"

Ace raised an eyebrow. His brother had gotten a new ship? What happened to the old one? The Going Merry while not the greatest or the biggest had been a solid vessel. Even if it was a little beat up.

"New ship?"

Luffy nodded.

"What happened to the Going Merry?"  
Luffy's smile was suddenly gone. Ace remembered the feeling of jumping into ice water.

The first shock, the darkness of the water and the overwhelming feeling of cold. He remember how even when he got out how cold he felt.

He could no longer feel cold but that look forced his body to remember.

Ace swallowed hard, not liking that look one bit. Frowning he stood up. Walking over to his brother he placed a hand on his slim shoulder.

"Luffy?"

"She was dieing. We let her sleep. The Thousand Sunny will pick up after her though."

Ace's frown deepened.

THAT did not sound like his little brother. What the hell has been going on?

"I'm interested to hear the story."

Ace looked over at his shoulder. Smoker was looking frustrated but he gave Ace a sharp nod at his questioning look.

"Shall we Luffy?"  
"Oh sure…errr…"

Luffy looked around.

"that way I think."

With that the odd three walked down the beach.

000

Zoro groaned in pain as he for the 236th time swung his weights. It hurt like a bitch! The deep cuts burned and protested each movement. Slowly the pristine white bandages wrapped around his body turned red with blood and sweat.

Stupid fuckin merman and his fucking jelly fish thing whip! The fucking tentacles hurt!

The Swordsman had been unable to dodge all of the whips as the Merman had two jelly fishes, one in each hand, and each jelly fish had a dozen or more tentacles.

The ugly red marks crisscrossed over his back, shoulders, arms, legs and even two across his face. The ones on his were strange looking, looking like a deep red X right in the middle of his face.

He hoped they didn't scar. They were sure deep enough, the strangely delicate looking sea creatures tearing through his flesh as easily as any blade.

Then there was the poison.

God it had hurt.

He had defeated the merman, cutting him literally into several pieces. However if it hadn't been for Chopper he would have died himself.

"AHH ZORO!"

Chopper screamed out as he came on deck and saw the swordsman.

"NO! Put that down! No training means no TRAINING!"

Zoro grunted but ignored him. He had to train. He had to be better. It was inexcusable that he had been cut up so badly by fuckin jelly fish.

Sanji (although in no position to joke now) would never let him forget it.

"Don't you have other patients to take care of?"  
Zoro asked annoyed.

Sanji while the worst off wasn't the only one hurt. Nami had gotten beat up, Robin had burns on her hands from some sort of acid spitting thing, Usopp had managed to avoid getting hurt to badly. Maybe because he had kept his distance. Which for once wasn't because of his courage (are rather lack of). A sharp shooter was more dangerous from afar after all.

Franky had gotten injured too. But that bastard didn't need a doctor he needed a mechanic. He was done below last Zoro had seen, fixing himself and the Thousand Sunny up.

The ship herself had done a fabulous job.

Zoro couldn't help but be more and more impressed with Franky's abilities the more he saw.

"NO TRAINING!"

Chopper suddenly screaming turning to his large man form. He wasn't quite strong enough to pick up the weights but he was a doctor and like most doctors he was rather intelligent. Instead of going for the weights Chopper grabbed Zoro's swords.

"Rumble."

Chopper bit the sphere even as Zoro dropped the weights a deadly look in his eyes.

"Jumper point!"

And he jumped over the enraged mans head. From the top of the crows nest Chopper yelled down. Zoro growled as he actually missed the more timid acting doctor. Chopper had been learning to be more independent and that he had to go the extra mile to make sure the crew healed.

"You can have your swords after you heal! But if I see you lift that weight ONE MORE TIME. I'll give them to Nami as payment for your debt!"

Zoro's mouth dropped open.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"I mean it!"

Chopper squeaked as Zoro started climbing the mast to go after him. Chopper easily jumped to the other side of the ship.

"I'm the doctor! No training!"

Zoro glared…then winced as his face screamed at the movement. Chopper hadn't been able to dress the marks on his face like the rest of him. So all he had were some stitches and some sort of cream on them.

"Alright. FINE!"

Zoro turned and went to the front of the ship. He would find a place to lay down and sleep.

As he walked, he noticed something. His captain, on deck leaning over the side looking at something. Zoro couldn't see what it was at this angle but he really didn't care. Probably a shiny rock or something.

"Luffy?"  
He asked wondering what the stretchy boy was doing back so soon.

"Oi Zoro!"

Luffy turned and gave him a delighted smile.

"I found us another Namaka!"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. Stupid fuckin captain and his impulsive ways.

Zoro suddenly paused…who the hell was out here on this tiny island for Luffy to find anyway?

"Who the hell told you I'd be your Namaka!"

Zoro suddenly went for his swords. As a very familiar (although no less dangerous) man jumped up onto the deck. Zoro cursed as he remembered Chopper had them.

He eyed the Marine especially the sea stone Jutte on his back. It might not be sharp but the weapon was deadly nevertheless in Smokers hands.

However the Marine didn't draw the weapon. He just glared at Luffy who smiled back at him.

"Oh come on. Be our Namaka!"

"NO!"

"Please."

"Absolutely not!"

"Pllllllllaaaa leaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Luffy whined looking down right pitiful.

Suddenly Zoro jerked as another set of boots thumped onto the deck.

"Give um a kiss Luffy. He might change his mind."  
Luffy didn't hesitate as he neck stretched toward the Marine his lips comically pouty in what Zoro could only call as the ultimate kiddy kiss. He even smacked his lips for sound effects.

Smoker grabbed the boys head holding it back while giving Ace a betrayed and heated look.

Zoro raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two. At the betrayed how could you look of Smoker, to the…very obvious bite marks on Ace's neck and chest.

"Ooo-kay. What the hell? No wait…I don't think I wanna know."

Ace touched the most obvious mark on his neck and grinned widely.

"Nice ship."

Ace then frowned slightly seeing Zoro's sad state.

"What happened to you?"

"Jelly Fish."

Was Zoro's answer. Ace raised one eyebrow really high, but Zoro had already turned from him, refusing to elaborate.

"Luffy stop that!"

Zoro yelled finally having enough of Kissy Luffy. He then helped the Marine remove any possibility that he would be kissed by the younger of the D. by tickling Luffy under his arms. Ace smiled knowing that that was Luffy's most vulnerable spot.

"AHAHAHA Zoro stop it hahaha."

Luffy's head snapped back to him almost hitting Zoro in the process.

"Don't kiss Marines. They got Cooties."

Zoro said in his most serious voice. Luffy didn't look convinced but he didn't try to kiss the man again.

Smoker just looked pissed.

"But he's not a marine anymore!"

"What?"

Zoro snapped his head jerking to the pair standing on their ship.

"I got fired."

Smoker said simply.

"and I helped!"

Ace said helpfully. Zoro rolled his eyes. Ya he could imagine.

"I'll hire you!"

Luffy said gleefully.

"Luffy."

Ace said softly causing the younger brother to pout. However somehow that one word got Luffy to drop the subject for now.

Zoro looked at Ace in amazement. One word, he had shut Luffy up with one soft spoken word.

"and here I didn't believe in miracles."

Ace snickered, hell ever Smoker looked almost amused.

"alright…I guess we got some things to talk about."

Zoro said as he glanced between the two men.

"I'm assuming this isn't just a casual visit?"

Smoker nodded.

"I need to speak with this woman."

Smoker said as he reached into his coat and pulled out the wanted poster.

Zoro froze. What the hell would Smoker want with Robin.

The only thing he could think of was because of the polygraphs. No way in hell was Zoro letting any of them get involved in that kind of shit again. They had just barely survived Cp9 and Enies Lobby.

But…

Zoro glanced at Ace. He was smiling and talking to Luffy.

Ace wouldn't put his brother into danger. He was fairly sure. So maybe…it wouldn't hurt to see what the man wanted.

"Alright…she's downstairs.


	4. Midnight snack

-1AN: BHAHAHA another chapter done. This one was fun to write to. I'm really enjoying writing One piece stuff. I have fallen in love with the series. The characters are great, funny yet with moments that make me bawl my eyes out. I still can't read the manga chapter 430 without breaking down into tears.

Anyway not much to say about this chapter. Although I would like to thank clarobell for giving me a opinion on my upcoming plot. Its thanks to her that I finally decided to go ahead and go for it.

00000000000

Ace found himself in Luffy's new dinning room. He blinked amazed at the fish tank. He watched the fish swim around minding their own business unaware they could be eaten any day. It was something he'd never seen on a ship before…but looking at it. It made complete sense.

He couldn't believe this ship, it was unreal.

How the hell had his brother gotten his hands on something like this?

While Ace wasn't an expert or a shipwright. He knew a good ship when he saw it. And this…this Thousand Sunny had to be the best ship he'd ever seen.

"Luffy!?"

Ace said turning around looking at the detail in the wood work and at the state of the art kitchen just off to the left. He frowned taking a mental note that Sanji wasn't in said kitchen.

_Luffy said he got hurt. Hope the love cooks ok._

"Hm?"

Luffy said with a large smile.

"You like it!?"

Glancing over at Smoker Ace noticed the ex-marine also had a slightly disbelieving look on his face as he looked around. He was probably just as shocked as Ace and was better at hiding it.

Well Ace didn't see any reason to hide his amazement and let it show, loud and clear.

"This is amazing Luffy. Who did you steal it from?"

Luffy frowned looking hurt.

"We didn't steal it. Franky made it for us, Iceberb and Gallery-la helped to."

Smokers head snapped toward Luffy his scowl deepening.

"Did you just say Franky and Iceberg made this?"

Luffy nodded happily.

"Who?"

Ace said feeling out of the loop.

"You've heard of Tom the Shipwright?"  
"Of course."

Ace didn't understand what the shipwright that built the pirate kings ship had anything to do with this.

"Those two were his apprentices…his only apprentices."  
"GAH!"

Ace fell over in shock. Clutching his chest, it hurt! The shock hurt!

"Ace you ok?"  
Luffy looked concerned.

Lifting his head up Ace yelled at his brother.

"HOW THE HELL did you get Tom's apprentices to build you a ship!"

Luffy grinned widely.

"Franky became our Namaka to. He's our shipwright now. Hehehe."

Ace's head fell back down. He closed his eyes taking in everything he had just learned.

Geez…Tom's apprentices build Luffy a great ship like this, and on top of that one of them joins his crew. This was unreal.

Ace didn't open his eyes as the loud heavy thumbs of Smokers boots walked over to him.

"You look like an idiot Portgas."

He then bent over and forced the pirate up.

Together they went and sat down at the table. Ace laid his chin on the smooth well carved wood.

"So is everything ok?"

Ace said looking between Luffy's bandages and the cut up Zoro. Man those cuts on his face looked like hell.

Luffy nodded although with less enthusiasm than usual.

"We ran into some Mermen bounty hunters."

Smokers eyes widened, as he almost lost his cigars.

"You escaped the Lantern brothers?"

Zoro frowned and spoke up.

"We didn't escape them. We defeated them."  
"YA kicked their ASSES!"

Smokers chewed on his cigars and stared a moment. He then looked away, staring instead at the fish in the tank. Again Ace was impressed. He had heard of the Lantern brothers. Twin merman brothers that never let anyone go. In fact if Ace remembered right the only man to ever defeat them had been Gol D. Roger himself. Of course the brothers had been young then and since Mermen lived much longer than humans the pair were probably in their prime now. Wow, little brother was doing some amazing things. Not that Ace didn't believe he would. He had just thought…well…he didn't expect Luffy to be this successful. Or to bring together such a powerful crew.

"Captain?"

All eyes turned, revealing in the doorway one Nico Robin. She looked a little confused as to why a Whitebeard pirate and a marine was doing in the dinning room but not alarmed.

After all both Luffy and Zoro were there.

"Hey Robin!"

Luffy waved. Zoro rolled his eyes. He then spoke, his eyes telling her more than words. He didn't quite trust the pair, but he hadn't seen anything dangerous from them yet.

It relaxed Robin a little more.

"Robin can you stick around. The marine here wants a word with you."

"Of course."

Robin said with a polite smile as she approached the table. Ace watched her. She was just as beautiful in person as on the flier. She was older than him but he liked his women older anyway. She was mature and self confident looking.

Ace, with a hint of attraction gleaming in his eyes, smiled widely and stood up so he could pull back one of the chairs and offer it to her.

"Thank you."

She sat down used to such things although it was a little different since it wasn't Sanji.

Ace feeling Smokers eyes on the back of his head turned toward him once he was seated again and raised an eyebrow in question.

The man didn't answer said unspoken question instead pulled something out of his jacket.

"Nico Robin. What can you tell me about this?"

Smoker tossed the small object. Ace couldn't really see what it was. It was small about the size of a baseball, and mostly roundish. It was shiny and black with what looked like a gold wire wrapped round it. He laid his head on the table again. Eyes half closed but still very much alert.

Robin frowned as she used a sprouted hand to catch the object.

As soon as she focused on it her whole demeanor changed.

"Where….where did you get this!"

Her voice was suddenly sharp. Smoker made a noise in the back of his throat. For a long moment he didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure where it came from."

He started.

"An old friend sent it to me. He asked me to look after it, keep it safe, even from the government if need be."

Smoker shook his head his eyes narrowing almost hatefully. His eyes looked lost in the past.

"Baka!"

"Why would he send it to you, you were a marine?"  
Zoro asked casually. He didn't quite know what to make of the story. He didn't think Smoker was the kind of man to lie, but one never knew.

Smoker shrugged.

"He might have thought the government wouldn't think to check their own ranks."

"What is it Robin?"

Luffy asked as he stretched his middle over the table so he could get a better look.

"I'm not sure. Its made of the same material as the polygraphs though."

Luffy titled his head looking confused.

"Mr. Smoke-san do you think we could contact your friend. I would like to know where this came from."

"No. You can't."

"Why not!"

Zoro said his hand tightening around his sword.

"He's dead."

Robin lowered her eyes.

"My condolences."

"What happened?"

Luffy asked wide eyed and looking very much like a kid ready for a scary story. Smoker growled softly but instead of ignoring the pirate took a deep drag on his cigars.

"Officially he committed suicide."

"but you don't believe it."

Ace said his chin still on the table. His hat had fallen off his head so the mop of wild black hair was free to frame his face. It made him look even younger than he was. Something Smoker would rather not think about. After all as it was he was rocking the cradle a little bit as it was.

"Fuck no! I've known that bastard for 20 years. He was murdered…for that stone."

Smoker pointed a thick gloved finger at said stone.

"He wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen."

Smoker continued in a softer more controled tone of voice. Ace listened carefully. This was probably the most he had ever heard Smoker speak at one time. The man definitely wasn't a talker.

"I want to know why he thought hiding this stone was worth his life."

Robin spun the orb carefully in her hands.

"Its very old…but remarkable preserved. Of course that might be because of the material it's made of."

Leaning in close she squinted her eyes.

"There are markings on it. Very faint, but they aren't words. They look more like swirls…a design of some sort."

With a heavy sign Robin set the stone gently on the table.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smoke-san I really can't tell you much."

Smoker frowned harshly.

"Do you know anyone that might?"

Robin shook her head.

"I'm afraid not."

Ace yawned, not that he wasn't interested in the little stone. He was just getting tired. It had been a rough few days (not made any easier thanks to Luffy)

"Oi Luffy."

"Ya?"

Luffy was poking at the stone. Robin sprouted a hand to lightly slap his away from it. She smiled at her Captain her eyes clearing saying. 'You shouldn't touch that.'

"Mind if I stay the night?"

Luffy's eyes lit up. Happy that his brother might be staying a little while. Before during Arabasta they hadn't really gotten the chance to talk…with the whole croc issue and all. Plus he had a bunch of new stories to tell.

"Sure! We got plenty of room. Franky even made us all our own bedrooms."

Zoro snorted.

"Which is why I don't understand why I wake up each morning to find you in mine."

Luffy pouted.

"Its too quite Zoro. I get lonely."

Ace snickered.

"Still can't sleep alone Luffy?"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Through all of this Smoker remained silent. Ace noticed this as well as the deeper than usual scowl on the mans face.

"Got room for him to?"

Ace asked knowing that Smoker wouldn't.

"Of course."  
Luffy said totally serious.

"He's our new namaka after all."  
"I am not your Namaka."

Smoker snapped.

"Sure you are. I'm the captain, what I say goes."

Luffy once again tried to poke at the stone. Robin sighed and picked it up away from the ever curious boy.

"Its fun being a pirate."

With the toy taken away Luffy's upper body snapped back into place with his lower half in the chair. Although he still didn't sit up. Most of his body was draped over the table.

"We have lots of adventures. Get lots of gold, fight strong people, sing and dance! Sanji makes great meals and we have a great doctor! The best Navigator, the greatest swordsmen. There's Robin who is super smart and Franky who has a metal nose…Oh and we have a liar to."

"So what would Smoker do little brother?"

Luffy paused and pondered this little question.

"Can you sing?"

Zoro smacked his face.

"Oi oi Luffy. Lets just drop it for now."

Luffy shook his head almost dislodging his own hat.

"No he's got to be our Namaka."

"Luffy. Just…let him sleep on it kay? We've have a hard few days."

Ace said with a tired smile.

"I bet."

Zoro mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that Zoro?"

"Nothing."

Robin suddenly stood up.

"I'll inform the others of our guests."

With a soft smile Robin turned and walked away from them.

Ace tilted his head on the table eyeing the woman's graceful exit.

"Down boy."

Smoker snarled softly as he placed a heavy hand on Ace's head. Pushing down enough to cause some pain Smoke totally ignored Ace's infuriated Oi's.

"Where do we sleep?"

Luffy blinked not really understanding what was going on but shrugged it off anyway.

He pointed to his left to a large door.

"all the extra rooms are down that way. Take your pick."

Smoker nodded then turned to head that way. He was sick and tired of Ace and of Luffy. He just wanted to sleep.

"and if you get hungry."  
Luffy continued.

"Please don't try to eat my brother again. We have food. Lots and lots of food."

"Eat your brother?"  
Zoro asked raising a brow. Surely…surely Luffy wasn't that dense. Granted this particular conversation hadn't ever come up. But for sure Luffy knew what those two had been doing.

"Ya he tried to eat him! Look at those bruises!"

Luffy exclaimed as he pointed to Ace's chest and neck.

"Er ya Luffy I don't think he wanted to eat him."

"huh? Then what was he doing?"

"Welll…."

Ace started…thankfully (at least for Zoro) he was unable to continue as Smoker grabbed him by his hair and yanked him out of his chair.

"ACK! What the hell!? Smoker?"  
"You're grandfather specifically told me to not let you pervert your brother."

Smoker tighten his grip as he opened the door.

"Jerk off! You don't have to listen to that old geezer. You quit remember."

Smoker didn't look like he particularly cared.

"He asked me nicely. Good night, Straw hat."

He said as he slammed the door behind them.

Luffy sat there resting his head on the table unconsciously copying his brother.

"Pervert me? Zoro…how can I get perverted? Is it a disease? Maybe we should get Chopper?"

Zoro smacked his face again wincing slightly as the movement reminded him of his wounds.

"ouch."

000000000

Ace rubbed his abused head as he followed Smoker down the hallway. Thus far he had hit his head on a headboard, gotten thumped twice for saying dirty things while kids were around, and now his hair was pulled.

"You're an abusive bastard. You know that."

Smoker didn't give an answer. Instead he opened a door. Glanced inside and then without so much as a how you do slammed the door in Ace's face.

"Err."

Ace stood at the door a hand up in a wait a minute pose. But the door was already closed and locked.

Somewhat confused Ace rubbed the back of his head.

"hmmm. Guess he doesn't want to play."

Ace muttered aloud, sort of disappointed. Well, maybe Smoker did have the right idea. They really should rest. Ace was exhausted. And while sex was fun no matter what, exhausted sex wasn't as good as robust sex.

Shrugging to himself, Ace turned around and took the next available room.

It was nice, like the rest of the ship even if it was sparely furnished. It had a bed and a small dresser and that was it.

"Beeeeed."

Ace made his way toward the comfortable looking piece of furniture. It looked a lot nicer than the one in his shitty hotel. More to par with the one Smoker had before they got kicked out.

Ace was asleep even before he hit the pillow.

He was awaken later that night. Now Ace really isn't the kind of guy you can just wake up. Once he's out he's out, one of the heaviest of sleepers whether it be narcoleptic fit or not.

However when something really heavy falls on you, and hands are grabbing at bits…that's something that would even wake up Ace.

"Mmph!"

Ace yelled out into his pillow as he's pressed down by an unknown weight. He can feel the heat of his own breath in the pillow. Feel the softness of the bed underneath him, trapping him.

"Shut the fuck up Portgas."

A very familiar voice hissed into his ear. Ace wiggled trying to find some sort of purchase so he could roll around. When he finally managed (For being made of smoke Smoker was a heavy fuck) he lifted a finger and lighted it.

The soft yellow glow illuminated Smoker. The man wasn't wearing his jacket…

_Or pants._

Ace noticed as his eyes went southward. All the Marine was wearing was a pair of plain black boxer.

Smoker didn't give Ace the chance to speak as he attacked his mouth! It was hard and demanding. Not that Ace really minded but he was still half asleep and a little confused.

The way Smoker had locked him out of his room had suggested to Ace that he didn't wanna.

_Well apparently he does. _

Ace hadn't bothered to undress when he had hit the sack. He had take off his shoes but that was it.

Smokers hand suddenly came up and captured the fire. It snuffed out which sort of startled Ace a little bit. However Smoker once again didn't him give any chance to speak. He was already pulling at his pants.

"Hmm!"

He mumbled against hard lips.

Ace tried to lift the impossible weight off of him. Normally he really wouldn't care or even invite this kind of treatment. But he was feeling a little off balance.

Maybe it was because he was sleepy, or maybe it was the pitch blackness of the room. Whatever it was Ace just wanted Smoker to take a chill pill for half a second and let him breath.

"Smoker."

Ace pushed against the mans chest.

"Hold up!"

Ace's eyes nearly crossed as Smokers hand found its way into his pants. He suppressed a moan as his body did a full shudder.

"You want me right?"

Ace couldn't answer as Smokers hand squeezed softly.

"This is the whole point of us traveling together right!"

Smoker sounded pissed. Not just the annoyed pissed either. Ace yelped as Smoker finished yanking his pants down. The grip turned into pumping causing Ace to arch his back into the touch.

Trying to shake the sleep and lust off was really hard. Ace still couldn't get his bearings.

"What?"  
He finally managed out.

"I want to hear you scream my name you pirate fuck!"

Why was Smoker so mad? Was it because of Luffy?

Ace opened his mouth to say something but everything flew out his brain and through the window as he felt Smokers lips upon his arousal.

Ace moaned as the surprisingly hot mouth took in his length. He fell back onto the bed. All strength drained from his body. The pitch black of night felt pressing, suffocating. He felt like he couldn't breath, much less talk anymore.

The heavy scent of smoke curled around him, stroking him, running through his hair and touching his face.

Smoker worked his length pretty much like he did everything. Rough, and with single mindedness focus. Smoker took him in fully opening his throat and then bobbing his head.

Teeth scrapped almost like a warning against his dick, making Ace shudder.

He thought surely the bastard wouldn't bite him…right? He knew that Smoker liked to bite…but…that was like the number one rule of a blow job…don't bite. So he didn't have to worry about the teeth…right?

Ace wasn't sure and that made it all the more tense.

Ace's body felt like a spring ready to explode. Every muscle in his body straining and flexing. Grabbing at the sheets Ace tried to bring some measure of control over his body.

Everything was spinning out of control. Almost like he was drunk, or drugged, he couldn't find anything to ground himself and gain his bearings.

"Ah! Smoker!"

He exploded. Lights going off behind his eyes, pleasure hot and burning coursing through his devil fruit powered veins.

This was intense, powerful and overwhelming, much like the man causing the sensation.

Smoker didn't stop his movements ridding out the orgasm and swallowing what was given to him.

Ace panted heavily as Smoker let go of him and wiped his mouth.

"Fuckin pirate! There are you happy!?"

Ace breathing heavily frowned and forced himself to sit up. The sheets stuck to his sweaty back as he once again lighted his finger.

Smoker was glaring at him. With an expression that if Ace had seen before, he sure as hell wouldn't have let him near his genitals.

"What?"

Ace asked totally confused.

"Did you get what you wanted? Now just fuck off!"

With that Smoker stood up. Turning to smoke he disappeared surprisingly quick. Leaving a very confused (if sated) pirate behind.

"What in the world?"

Ace said as he swung his legs over the side. Reaching over he turned on the light. (another amazing thing Franky did as the ship had electricity and thus lights)

What was that about? Ace had no idea.

It was weird, even for him. Smoker was pissed off that was for sure. It was almost like Smoker had been fighting him, rather than pleasuring?

It hadn't been any rougher than before and the man was still so…such a powerful presence. But there was definitely something different about this time.

So why did he blow him and just leave like that? Ace had gotten a look at the obvious arousal behind those shorts before he disappeared.

"Jeez, I don't think I'll ever understand that man."

Ace said laying back down onto his bed.

Growl.

Ace placed a hand on his stomach. Damn that Smoker, sex always made his ravish afterwards. Now he'd have to get up and find something to eat.

Thing was, Ace really didn't feel like getting up. His body felt strangely numb. Not exactly the happy afterglow he would have expected.

"Fucker."

Ace's stomach growled again.

Ok first food. Then he'd decide what to do.

Standing up Ace pulled up his pants. He didn't bother with his boots. He didn't need the warmth and the Thousand Sunny's floor was smooth and splinter free. Hell some rooms even had carpet.

It didn't take Ace long to find the kitchen. He didn't even bother turning on lights as he had his own light.

However he was slightly surprised to see that the kitchen light was already on.

"Hello?"  
Ace asked, wondering who was up and about this time of night. Surely it wasn't Smoker.

"Ace?"

A blonde head poked out of the kitchen. Ace raised an eyebrow at the gauze that covered the guys face leaving only his eye, nose and lips uncovered. There was a bit of blonde hair sticking out making him looking like some sort of weird mummy.

"what are you doing here?"

Sanji asked as he smiled around the cigarette in his mouth.

"Nobody told you?"

Ace looked around the kitchen. It was nice, with a huge frig and a nice little island with stools set up around it. Ace sat down at one of the stools.

"I've been unconscious. Just woke up about ten minutes ago."

Ace nodded. Then gave the cook a wide and delighted grin as he placed a plate of leftovers in front of him.

"I came with a 'friend'."

He used the term friend loosely.

"to talk to Robin. I'll probably leave tomorrow…maybe the day after."

Sanji nodded.

"so what happened to you?"

Ace commented around a mouth full of food.

"Tube worms."

Was all Sanji said. Ace raised an eyebrow. That was stranger than Zoro's Jelly fish answer.

"So what are you doing up this time of night?"

Sanji set some food on the counter. Looked like he was starting breakfast.

"well I got woken up when someone jumped me, blew me, and then told me to fuck off."

Sanji dropped a wooden spoon. Whirling around he looked positively heartbroken.

"Please tell me it wasn't Nami-swan!"

Ace titled his head. Why would he think her? The girl barely looked at him.

"Not her."

He looked even sadder.

"Oh Robin-chan how my heart breaks!"

Ace chuckled.

"While I definitely wouldn't have minded if it was her, I think you're in the wrong gender."

Sanji stopped his face blushing so brightly Ace could almost see it through the bandages.

"Ewww."

He said but looking put off. Suddenly catching himself he gave Ace a small bow.

"Excuse me. Don't get me wrong every mans choice is his own….

He paused…seemed to think about it and then suddenly looked like he swallowed a rotting fish.

"Please tell me it wasn't Zoro. I knew that Marimo was gay I just knew it!"

Ace couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed.

"No it wasn't him. Or any other Straw hat. Although Luffy is begging for him to join."

Sanji got control over himself. He then set a cup of coffee on the table. Ace thanked him and took a sip. The heat didn't bother him one bit.

"Who is our other guest then."

Sanji said sitting down at the island and taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Smoker."

Sanji suddenly choked, only by force of will not spitting out his coffee and wasting it. Coughing and hacking Sanji slammed his hand on the island.

"Why is there a marine on our ship!?"

"Ex-Marine. He got fired for finding a stone, and for being caught in bed with me."

Ace said with a fair amount of pride. He could just imagine the looks on the marine superior officers. Court marshaled for fraternizing with pirate scum.

"He's mad at me I think."

Ace said thoughtfully as he touched the still sore bruise on his neck.

Sanji seemed to notice said mark for the first time and blushed again as he turned his head to look the other way. For a love cook he was easily embarrassed.

"I'm not sure why."  
Ace continued.

"I don't think I did anything to warrant that attack."

"Attack? Some attack."

Ace chuckled. Attack might not be the exact word for what happened. But it did seem to fit best. It had been a calculated attack, not an unwelcome one mind you. But it hadn't been normal sex either.

Ace opened his mouth to speak…when suddenly the Thousand Sunny moaned.

Ace's mouth snapped shut as he looked around.

"what was that?"  
He asked, hoping that maybe this was something the ship did. However from the look in Sanji's eyes he doubted it.

The ship moaned again. The sound seemed to reverberate through the ship, echoing through the wood. Ace could feel it in his bones.

Kind of creepy actually.

"Who's on watch?"

Ace asked his shoulders tense. This…felt strange.

That definitely wasn't a normal sound. Even though he'd been sailing the grand line for almost 3 years now he had never heard anything like that.

"Er, I think its Luffy's watch."  
Ace nodded and slipped off his seat.

"I'll check it out."

Walking onto the deck Ace looked around.

The sea was dark, looking like black tar in the moonlight. There was a slight wind. Just enough to blow at his hair.

Everything was unnaturally quiet.

"Luffy? You ok?"

Ace looked for his brother. Where was that baka? Surely even Luffy wasn't irresponsible enough to ignore watch duty.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Luffy suddenly screamed as he tore past Ace to run downstairs.

He nearly bowled the older man over in his haste.

Something dropped with a heavy thunk to the ground. Something Luffy obviously had dropped.

"The stone?"  
Ace recognized it instantly. He suddenly glared at the door where his brother had run.

"LUFFY WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

The stone was glowing softly. Ace stepped back away from it. Something told him this was not good. He could almost feel the power throbbing inside.

There was a suddenly noise, like broken glass.

It nearly scared Ace half to death as he fell startled to the deck. The sound was coming from above him. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know, but he couldn't help but lift his face star ward.

Ace mouth fell to the ground as the sky seemed to crack open. It was strange, it looked almost like the sky itself, clouds and all, was glass that was shattering.

"This can't be good."

He managed to say before the ship suddenly fell.

Yelling out in panic Ace tried to grab onto something as the ship did something completely impossible.

It fell into the sky.


	5. Darkest before Dawn

-1AN: I have art! For those that don't know.

http // gloriastone82. deviantart . com / gallery /

you know the drill just take out the spaces.

I got one Smoker Ace pic and a few other one piece things and a lot of other stuff. Enjoy:P

000000000

"Portgas. Wake up. Portgas!"

Ace moaned.

He didn't want to wake up.

Hands touched him. Forcing his body into a sitting position.

Ace turned his head away. Why was he so dizzy?

His body ached, every nerve ending screaming out in protest.

"Come on brat. Wake up."

Ace frowned. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

A scent drifted toward him. It was thick and gritty, for some reason he felt like smiling.

The scent reminded him of something, something…he liked.

_Luffy what have you done!?_

A memory, hazy in his half aware state drifted through his mind.

It took him a moment to realize it was something he had said.

The hands were moving on him now. Then he was moving.

The world grew even more dizzy as he apparently was carried somewhere.

Ace tried to snap awake. Usually getting carried somewhere wasn't a good thing. (Unless of course it was someone carrying him to a bed)

But for some reason he had trouble opening his eyes. He grabbed onto whatever was holding him. Trying to find something solid to focus on.

The gritty smell he could identify now.

Smoke.

He groaned again. Why did he hurt so much?

Ace felt like puking as the world twirled and whirled behind his closed eyes. And just when he thought he'd loose that very nice pre dawn breakfast Sanji had given him.

The hands set him down.

It was soft. Very soft.

"Portgas."

He burrowed into the softness everything fading into black.

Ace later figured that he must have passed out again after that.

Cause the next thing he remembered was waking up when someone sat beside him.

He blinked, opening his eyes a little. The weight on his bed shifted again as a dark shadow reached over him.

Ace didn't have time to think whether this was good or bad when, as a large calloused hand was pressed (what would have been cool, if not for his DF) damp clothe to his face.

He doubted if he was in danger that said danger would be taking care of him. So he relaxed a little, although one thing Ace couldn't figure out, why was the clothe stained red?

He suddenly realized who's hand that was.  
"Sm..er."

His throat felt like shit. He had a hard time forcing words.

"Brat?"

Smoker seemed startled a moment.

The lights were on, but dimmed. Ace could barely see the outline of the older man.

He paused a moment then continued to wipe at Ace's face.

"You're bleeding all over my bed."

He finally said softly. Ace appreciated the volume. Anything louder would have hurt his throbbing head more.

"Bleeding?"  
Well that explained the stains on the rag.

Ace mind was slowly coming out of the fog.

"Is Luffy?"

"Everyone is fine."

Smoker said cutting Ace off.

H closed his eyes, even the dim light in the room made his eyes throb. He tried to swallow. His Adam apple trying to work past the cotton mouth he currently had.

Almost as if reading his mind, Smoker lifted Ace up a little and offered him a drink.

Ace felt his body react to the water and almost against his will he drained the entire cup.

"What?"

Ace coughed trying to clear his throat.

"What happened?"  
Smoker laid Ace back down.

"Not sure. Somehow your brother activated the stone."

Smoker paused a moment.

"You were the only one on deck when it happened."

The question in his voice told Ace all he needed. Ace answered the unspoken question.

"The sky cracked open."

Ace turned his head to look at Smoker his almost lover.

"We fell."

Ace reached up, touching his own face, feeling the stickiness of blood.

"The reindeer said you should be ok. Its just a bloody nose."

_Just a bloody nose? A lot of blood from JUST a bloody nose. _

The water was making him feel better. He wasn't feeling so disoriented.

"Smoker."

Ace didn't understand the man. Not even 15 minutes ago (well it could have been longer depends how long he was out) he had told Ace to fuck off. Now he was here, in Smokers bed the man wiping the blood off his face.

Ace tried to study the man in the dim light. He looked tired. The scowl lines in his forehead and eyes longer and deeper than usual.

Surprisingly he didn't have a cigar (or two) in his mouth.

Ace had no idea what happened before.

_He didn't even let me finish what he started. _

Ace thought back to the image of Smoker standing there in his room a pissed off look and tented boxers.

But he wouldn't ask. If Smoker wanted to tell him then fine. He would listen.

But really, he had no right to pry.

"Aligato."

Ace grinned weakly a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Second time you've taken me to your bed."

Despite how bad he was feeling right now, Ace shifted, getting his feet under him so he could tackle Smoker, throwing both arms around the Hunters neck.

There wasn't very much force, but Ace's weight was enough to bowl the older man over onto the bed.

Ace took the opportunity to kiss the man cross-eyed.

He didn't really understand what happened between them before. But it looked like whatever weird mood that had taken the man earlier had passed.  
Unlike before, there was no heat in this kiss. It was more of an overly friendly thank you, with a hint of things to come once Ace was feeling better.

He definitely wasn't fit right now to get down and dirty.

Even if he would very much enjoy said activity.

"Brother?"  
Both Ace and Smoker growled.

Seriously was the universe against them or something.

That had to be it, fate hated him.

Well at least this time he couldn't blame Luffy, after all Smoker had left his door wide open.

AND at least this time he didn't have a raging hard on.

Ace lifted his head, his arms still wrapped firmly around Smokers neck.

"Oi Luffy! Do you mind?"  
The boy was looking at them with a strange look on his face.

"Careful Ace, Zoro says Marines have cooties."

"I like cooties."

Ace said lifting his nose in a snobbish manner.

"Besides I was just saying thank you."

"One hell of a thank you."

Smoker muttered softly.

Luffy raised one thin eyebrow. His face was unusually sober.

Of course that might have something to do with falling into the sky thing.

Ace sat up, straddling Smokers stomach.

"So what's happening Captain?"

Granted Luffy wasn't his Captain, but that didn't mean he couldn't call Luffy by his title.

A Captain was a Captain and it was only polite to address them as such.

Besides for some reason he felt that Luffy needed the reminder.

Luffy looked down, breaking eye contact. That had Ace frowning.

"It's weird."

"Can say that again brat."

Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I thought I was your only brat?"

Smoker sat up without responding to that comment. Of course considering the movement knocked Ace off and onto the floor with a thud, maybe that was the response.

Ace moaned pitifully, giving Smoker a pained hurt look.

"So what's going on already?"

"See for yourself."

Smoker paused a moment then with a heavy sigh offered Ace his hand.

The mera mera user took it without hesitation. He still felt kind of weak, so he leaned heavily against Smoker.

He was feeling better though. He could feel his internal flame flickering and moving to heal whatever damage had happened.

Ace followed his brother and Smoker out onto the deck.

He blinked in surprise.

It was dark…very very dark.

In fact the only light he could see was from the random lamps set up around the ship.

Ace couldn't see a thing past their weak flickering light.

He could hear the lap of water against the hull, but he couldn't see the water.

"We've been in the dark for almost 4 hours."

Ace's mouth twitched. He had been out that long.

"What? But…"

"It should be dawn already."

Smoker finished.

Frowning Ace went over to the starboard side of the ship. Forming a bright flame in his fist he tried to stretch his fire out as far as he could.

The scent of smoke settled beside him. Smoker and Luffy were both looking as hard as they could at where Ace sent his flames.

"Nothing."

He said as he brought the flame back inside of him.

Looking down at the water Ace tried to see.

"Is it salt water?"  
He asked lighting the strangely black water. It wasn't just black from the dark, it was honest to god black, looked more like ink.

He leaned over further to try and get a better look.

"Its fresh."

A familiar gruff voice said from somewhere behind him.

"You ok?"  
Ace straightened and gave Luffy's first mate a large grin.

"Tire but ok. It's fresh water?"

Zoro nodded.

"That's what Chopper said. Him and Usopp are trying to figure out why its black. But according to them…its potable."

Ace made a face at the black water.

"Ya I'd have to be pretty thirst before I drank that stuff."

Zoro sighed as he ran a hand through his moss like green hair.

"That'll come sooner than later. If we don't find a way out."

Luffy made a pitiful sound, half hanging on the rails. Ace noticed how his brother wouldn't look Zoro in the eyes.

_Poor guy. Luffy maybe be an idiot but he loves his Namaka. _

Granted Luffy probably got his crew in trouble all the time. But this time it was different. There was no bad guy for Luffy to beat up.

Just his ship floating in a black water dark unknown place.

"Maybe I should take the skiff out. Look around."

He got cuffed for that. Nearly lost his hat over the side of the ship.

"What was that for?"  
Ace nearly yelled at Smoker. Normally he didn't care if he got hit, but he was feeling bad enough that that actually kind of sucked.

"You're a dumbass Portgas. If you go out there, as soon as you lose sight of the ship you'll be lost."

Zoro nodded.

"Log poses are broken."

Ace startled at that, instantly looking down at his wrist.

He felt the blood drain out of face making him feel a little dizzy again.

It was true…his log was dead.

"Fuck."

Luffy made another sad sound.

"Gomen."

Ace shared a quick glance with Luffy's first mate. The man frowned then nodded.

"Oi Luffy. Lets go talk to Robin. See if she's figured out that stone yet."

Ace smiled as the diversion worked and Luffy jumped up with a happier look on his face.

Zoro was far from perfect as first mates go. After all the man wasn't a sailor. But he did know how to take care of Luffy.

Ace felt comfortable knowing Luffy had good namaka like the swordsmen looking out for him.

"Alright."  
Ace muttered.

"Fresh black water. Pitch black, broken logs…anything else?"

"No wind."

Smoker said.

"Although that navigator did find us a current, so we aren't just sitting pretty."

Smoker voice held a strange note to it. Sounded suspiciously like respect for the red heads skills.

Ace shook his head. How in the nine hells had that little girl find a current in this unnatural blackness. That took more than just skill.

Suddenly a loud clank of metal startled Ace nearly out of his skin.

Turning toward the cabin Ace blinked as the most…err…colorful might be the word, man he had ever seen came up on deck half carrying half dragging a large machine of some kind.

He had very bright blue hair, a bright shirt open in the front and a Speedo.

Ace raised an eyebrow. If the man was going to wear something like that, he should at least shave that jungle on his legs. Ace could see the hair even in this bad light and distance.

"SUPER!"

He suddenly yelled out.

The loud noise seemed out of place in this dark place. Ace winced, wondering what kind of sea kings lived here. And which ones heard that.

"Franky? What the hell is that?"

Ace looked to Smoker in surprise then to the man. So this was Franky, Tom's apprentice.

Colorful…very colorful.

"This my renegade friend will allow us to see in the dark."

"Er?"  
Ace walked over to the machine. He'd never seen anything like it.

"what does it do?"

"It sends sounds."

"Sounds?"

Ace shared an disbelieving look with Smoker.

"But I thought it was suppose to help us see, not hear?"  
Franky smiled.

"Ace right. Good ta meet cha. And sound can become pictures if you know how. Ever wonder how bats see in the dark? Or sea kings in the depths?"

"Um no."

He didn't think anyone thought those things. Why would you?

Franky rolled his eyes.

"Just watch."

Franky turned on the machine. For suck a large clunky looking thing, it was surprisingly quiet running. Franky continued to talk, not that Ace minded all that much. Some people just liked the sound of their voices, at least Franky, unlike some people was intelligent.

"I wanted this for my own systems, but I haven't figured out a way to make it small enough yet."

Ace leaned over so he could look over Frankys shoulder.

The man pointed to a strange square glass.

"This is the monitor. The machine sends out sounds, whenever sound hits something it bounces back, like an echo."

Ace whistled low as the monitor came to life. It was different than Ace expected. It didn't look normal but there was no mistaking the Thousand Sunny's front, and beyond that the laps of waves.

"I wouldn't mind having this on my ship. Can I get you to make me one?"

Ace grinned. With something like this the ship could run at night, as well as in fog. Would be useful in running away or attacking.

Franky lowered his glasses a little to give Ace a keen look.

"The moment I stepped aboard this vessel, everything I create belongs to my captain. You want me to make you one, talk to Luffy."

Ace stood up, surprise written on his face.

He hadn't expected that. Hell Franky had only been with his brother a week at the most. How the hell had he gotten such a talented man to be so loyal to him so quickly.

That look in his eye…Ace was sure nothing, not even pain of death would make this man betray his brother.

Suddenly the man shouted.

"OI Nami! I found something!"

Within a few moments Nami came running from downstairs.

"It works! Great…what is it?"  
She eagerly looked at the screen.

"Point the ship 18 degrees to the left. I just got a tiny piece of it."

Nami nodded.

"Chopper! Turn 18 degree's to port!"

Almost immediately the ship turned. Ace couldn't tell by looking, but he felt the change in how the ship moved in the waves.

Nami looked concerned although she hide it well.

"I hope this is worth leaving the current. It might be hard to find again."

Franky was silent a moment.

"It is. About two miles ahead. I think it's an island…or at least some sort of stationary object in the water."

Nami nodded once sharply.

"I'll tell the others. We should be ready for anything."

Not even a second after the words left her mouth…the ship fell again.

Ace screamed startled as he grabbed onto the first available thing.

That being a certain ex marine.

He heard Smoker curse in his ear as he tried to find something a little more stable to hold onto. It didn't work as the pair of them (as well as Franky and Nami from the sound of it) got thrown around like rag dolls.

_Falling into the sky really wasn't all that weird. _

Ace thought as they were plunged into sunlight. He closed his eyes at the suddenly brightness as they continued to fall.

Seriously when one thought about it strange stuff happened on the Grand line all the time.

There were giant sea kings, weird weather conditions, regular compasses didn't work, dinosaurs, Giants…you name it and it happens on the Grand Line.

Hmm…well ok maybe falling into the sky was weird even by Grand Line standards.

But still it wasn't all that bad really.

After all it didn't kill them.

The Thousand Sunny slammed into the ocean hard enough to jar every bone in Ace's body. The ship bobbed up and down as HUGE waves shot out from the impact.

Ace was reduced to a rag doll once again as he was thrown about.

The only good thing is that he wasn't the only one.

The ship however didn't break apart from the fall and after a few moments of bobbing wildly it settled down.

Ace was to busy trying to remember to breath to really notice.

"mhhhph."

Ace was laying on someone. Drawing his knee's under him he pushed himself off.

"Say again?"

Ohhh his head hurt again.

"I said get your crotch off my face."

Ace suddenly grinned lecherously as he realized whom he was on and what their position was. Somehow in the crazy ride him and Smoker had ended up in the ever so fun 69.

"Don't wanna."

Smoker growled and pushed Ace off of him.

Ace opened his mouth to say something but the boom of cannon fire had him instinctively ducking instead.

"MARINES!"

Nami screamed out.

Ace looked around. It was true…somehow or another they had landed right in the fuckin middle of no less than 10 marine ships.

Nami was still screaming out orders.

"Usopp! To the cannons! Zoro Luffy get your asses up here!"

Ace jumped up ready to defend or attack. However he wanted to wait until Luffy got up here. This was after all his ship.

Smoker stood up. With a deep frown on his face he walked to the railings.

"This isn't right?"

He said softly.

"What?"  
Ace wondered if Smoker's knowledge of the marines was clueing him onto a trap.

"Those flags?"

He said pointing to one of the larger ships.

"What about it?"  
Ace really couldn't tell one marine ship from the other. They all looked the same to him.

"5th division."

Smoker shook his head.

"They were a famous in their day."

"In their day?"

Ace asked, he took note that both Zoro and Luffy were on deck now."  
"They were disbanded 10 years ago. Those flags shouldn't be flying."

Ace was cut off from saying anything as a Usopp suddenly yelled.

"Hey I see another pirate ship!"

He was wearing his goggles and pointing wildly toward where two of the marine ships had moved, thus opening enough for said pirate ship to be in view.

That got Luffy attention.

The boy shot himself up toward the crows nest.

"I see um!"

He shouted excitedly.

Ace could see them as well now to. The medium sized ship was fighting off seven of the ten ships by herself. He couldn't make out her flag but the pirates had to be good to still be in one piece.

"Lets help them out!"

Luffy said as he jumped back down.

Ace raised an eyebrow. Most pirates didn't 'help each other out' it wasn't safe. After all most pirates weren't all that trustworthy.

"We can ask them where we are."  
Ace glanced at Smoker who shrugged.

"Alright Captain."

Ace said.

"Lets lend a hand."

After all they probably have to fight off the marines anyway. Already there were 3 ships bearing down on them. And it never hurt to have another pirate in your debt.

And as Luffy said they could ask the pirates where they were, it was safer than asking the marines.

0000

Commodore Loren was no rookie. He'd been with the marines for 30 years. He had sailed almost every sea. He'd seen a lot in his days.

But nothing could have prepared him for today.

After all not even the weirdest of the weird held a candle to the sky opening up and a ship crashing down.

His crew all good men hadn't panicked although it had been extremely close.

The ship had landed not even 60 feet from them, sending huge waves crashing around their much larger ship.

The day had started out well enough. He'd managed to corner a well known pirate, cut off his escape by a well placed shot that took out his sails.

However the man simply refused to give up.

Truth be told Commodore Loren would have been disappointed if he had.

He wasn't the kind of man that took credit for things he didn't do. He wanted to earn what he gained, through blood, sweat and tears.

If the pirate had just given up, it would have been a hollow victory.

However…said pirate was taking things a little to far.

Loren liked a challenge, but he didn't like his men getting slaughtered.

And even with 7 ships focused on the man and his crew, they still hadn't gotten the upper hand.

"SIR, that ship has a Jolly Roger!"

Loren's first lieutenant yelled out.

"I don't recognize it though."

Loren frowned then brought up his binoculars. He preferred them over the regular spy glasses.

He first looked to the ships flag. His first had been right, a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

What he next noticed was the ship herself. She was absolutely beautiful. He'd never seen such a ship. The fact she remained uninjured despite the fall said something about her. A lesser ship would have broken in two.

The next he took a moment to study her crew. They looked confused and a little banged up.

"Send the back ups. Surround them."

_So that trip wasn't planned? Wonder where they came from?_

He took note of each person on the deck, his gaze stopping to study what had to be the straw hats captain. He was after all wearing a straw hat.

"and Lieutenant. Bring me a loud speaker mushi mushi."

"Hai!"

He didn't recognize any of these pirates, although most of them looked very young. The oldest was a gray haired man in a white coat. He looked rather displeased as another black haired man hung off his shoulders.

"Sir!"

The lieutenant handed him a gray snail.

"Straw Hats!. This is Commodore James Loren of the world marines. I demand you give yourselves up."

Loran smiled.

"I would rather not harm such a beautiful ship."

The boy in the hat laughed, he actually laughed.

And not in the bravo way most pirates seemed to when faced with danger (when they laughed at all) it was pure and happy and carefree.

Commodore Loren smiled. If this boy wasn't wanted, then perhaps he'd put in a good word. It would be a shame to execute someone who could laugh like that in the face of death.

"Oi! OSSAN OSSAN!"

The boy suddenly wrapped one arm around the green haired swordsmen. The man gave the boy one horrified look before the kid did something impossible.

Throwing his arm back he threw a punch, and his arm STRETCHED!

Shouts of surprise could be heard all around as the boy grabbed onto the railing and rocketed himself to Loren's ship.

"How bout we just bring the fight here."

The boy was smiling.

"Devils fruit."

Loren muttered to himself. It had been a long while since he'd met anyone with the devil fruit ability.

"OI LUFFY! Don't do that!"

The green haired man suddenly shouted as he stood up. He wobbled a bit obviously still recovering from that wild ride.

"Gomen Zoro its not that bad."

"Luffy was it?"

The boy gave him a semi serious look.

"We won't give up."

"Glad to hear it. Marines! Capture these pirates!"

00

Ace watched his brother and Zoro fighting on the Flag ship. He was getting better. Thus far nether of the two pirates had even gotten close to being injured.

No matter how many Marines attacked them, they simply swiped them away.

"this doesn't make sense."

Smoker muttered again.

Ace raised an eyebrow, content for now to let his little brother fight.

"What doesn't?"

"I know a Loren. But he's retired."

"Maybe it's a different one."

Smoker shook his head.

"Maybe but what is strange…was the fact 10 years ago he was Commodore Loren of the 5th division."

"10 years ago?"  
Ace didn't like the sound of that. What Smoker might be suggesting was…it was impossible. No way, not even on the grand line.

"I'm going to go give that pirate ship a hand."

Luffy was good but even he couldn't take out a lot of ships at once (at least not yet). Ace could.

Jumping onto his skiff, Ace reached for the power inside of him and powered the small craft.

Ace smirked as he reached the first marine ship.

"Well hello and goodbye. HIKAN!"


	6. Old Friends and Oranges

-1AN: Well here it is. I'm sort of proud of this chapter even if it is a little shorter than the others. I think 'Im as confused as Ace though. I hope you get what I wanted to convey when Smoker and Ace are talking.

Oh oh I'm excited. I was talking to a good friend of mine and guess what! SHE'S WRITING a Naruto/One piece crossover.

Now I know what most of you are probably saying…sucky right? Well no!

She is a fabulous writer. By far better than me…heheh especially at the smutty stuff.

Http / media miner . org / fanfic / view st . php / 108845

(not the crossover, just a wonderful Naruto story)

you know the drill take out the spaces

So I am VERY excited that she's writing this.

Its kind of weird. I haven't talked to her in months and out of the blue I decided to email her and told her I was into One piece now. Shocked me when she replied and told me about the crossover.

Things I can promise about this story whenever she posts it.

1: It will be well written.

2. Very funny, like Die laughing kind of funny.

3. Smutty…very very smutty. Most Yaoi kind of smutty. :P

I can't wait!!!

Um yes back to business I should warn ya all. I am going back OTR (over the road for those that don't know) AKA truck driving.

Yes I'm a female trucker don't have a heart attack. sigh Guess its back to getting hit on at every truck stop. Kind of annoying actually.

Well anyway I'm telling ya'll this cause it might mean slower updates. I'll be working 70 hour weeks starting Monday. So you can imagine that'll cut into my writing time.

I will try however. :P

00000000000000

Commodore Loren couldn't believe it!

They were losing.

Not just losing but losing miserably to a young boy and a swordsmen.

Granted they hadn't been winning against the other pirates, but that man was a well know and very dangerous. And with their sails disabled at the very least they could wait until the men fell over from hunger.

"Who are these kids?"

He said in shock to his lieutenant who looked just as wide eyed as himself.

"COMADORE HE'S DESTORYING THE SHIPS!"

"WHAT!"

Commodore glanced at where the marine was pointing to. Although really that wasn't necessary as anyone with eyes would have noticed the HUGE fire ball that suddenly flared from another black haired young man.

Loren felt his mouth drop open as all seven of his ships were destroyed in a huge blaze.

"SO COOL!"

The Straw Hat boy yelled out even as he ducked and twirled to avoid his men's swords. They had already discovered that bullets did absolutely nothing.

Loren looked around, over half his fleet had been destroyed in one blow.

Most of the men on his ship had been defeated without so much as a scratch on the pirates.

"FIRE THE CANNON'S!"

As much as Loren hated to sink such a beautiful ship…he had to get control again.

Both the boy and swordsmen paled at that, as over two dozen cannons from the three remaining ships suddenly roared to life.

"WHITE BARRIER!"

The gray haired man Loren had noticed earlier suddenly turned to smoke.

Loren cursed loudly. Just how many fuckin devil fruit users did they have on that ship? It was rare to encounter one, but here this little Straw hat ship had three!

Not a single cannon ball made it past the smoke screen the pirate made.

"Whoo Hoo way to go SMOKER!"

Loren clenched his teeth.

"Lieutenant."

The man was silent for a long moment as he tried to find his voice.

"S..s..sir?"

"Order a retreat."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. We have no sea stone aboard. There is no way we can defeat them."

Loren took a deep breath as his lieutenant yelled out for a full retreat.

"BOY get off my ship!"

The straw hat paused. He smiled although it wasn't quite the happy go lucky smile as before.

"Sorry Ossan. Come on Zoro."

The boy said draping his arm around the green haired mans neck again.

"ACK LUFFY…"

They left the same way they arrived.

"Sir…are you sure we should just leave?"

Loren closed his eyes. He wondered how many of his men were dead now.

"Yes. Place a call into headquarters. We need sea stone and backup. Send up the white flag, get as many survivors of that…fire that you can."

"Yes sir."

0000

Franky sighed in relief as the Marine bastards turned tail, picked up their wounded and ran. He could feel the adrenaline slowly drain out of his systems leaving him feeling a little jittery but happy.

That had went well. Hell he didn't even have to fight, and the ship didn't get a scratch on her. He had been nervous for the Thousand Sunny. Not that he didn't believe she could take whatever the Marines gave her, but…well he just didn't want to see her hurt.

"Wow Bro!"

Franky slapped a large hand onto Smokers back. The ex-marine sent him a glare, but it didn't even scratch Franky's metal frame.

"That was SUPER! You really should think about join'in Dude."

Franky grinned at the glare. Granted he didn't know even half the history this man had with his Luffy-captain. He had heard a little from Zoro about this Marine causing them trouble before…but also how the man was a good guy. Luffy had stated quite loudly at that point that he liked Smoker and wanted him as their Namaka.

No matter how much Zoro had protested Luffy had made up his mind.

Franky wondered if the man even knew yet that he was already part of the crew.

He knew from experience that once Luffy decided you were nakama it was set in stone.

Smoker's lip twitched.

"No."

Franky threw back his head and laughed.

"That's exactly what I said. You better watch your boys. Lu-man don't take no for an answer."

"Don't you think it strange."

"Hm?"

Franky smirked as he allowed Smoker to change the subject.

"Those ships. What do you think about them?"

Franky turned toward the retreating ships. His sharp eyes looked over the well made curves.

"Old fashioned. Nice workmanship though."

Smoker nodded.

"I'm not an expert but I thought as much."

Smoker glanced toward the pirate ship. It was a wreck although still sea worthy. He could see the crew although not their features from here. They were all still standing, looking at them with unsure and wary postures.

He chewed on his cigars.

"What is the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

That had Franky raising an eyebrow.

"Well…"

He said thinking. He'd been born and raised on the grand line. So he'd seen a lot.

"Enies Lobby was insane, but I'd have to say the strangest thing I've ever seen was a flying Sea King. I saw it one night when I was still building my body. It rose out of the sea and into the air, without so much as a how do you do."

"I've heard of those."  
Smoker said. No one knew for sure if they were real or not, but he wouldn't doubt the iron man.

"I've seen a man die smiling. But…I think today might be stranger."

Franky scratched his large chin.

"got idea about what happened, bro?"

"Maybe."

Franky glanced at the pirate ship again. He vaguely heard Nami and Luffy arguing about whether or not it was a good idea to go say hi.

Luffy being the captain was winning as they obviously were heading that way.

Ace, Franky noticed was keeping back on his skiff, probably to back them up if needed. The surf board thing was amazing. Franky made a mental note to look it over later.

"OOOOOIIII!!!"

Luffy was waving like a mad man to the other pirates. Franky chuckled to himself.

He'd never met a guy so insanely powerful, and yet so very childish.

Luffy was a monster in body, child in mind.

Both him and Smoker suddenly stiffened as a tall muscular man with black hair, and a large round man jumped onto their ship.

They didn't move to attack though, so Franky let himself relax a bit.

He was full of cola so he was ready for anything they could throw at them.

"Ello mates."

Franky said with a friendly grin.

The two pirates looked wary. Franky noticed that all the conversation behind him had stopped. So the others had noticed their guests.

He took a moment to study to pirates.

The black haired man was tall, not as tall as him, but big enough. He had a long cigarette and a rifle casually slung over his shoulder butt first in the air. Not the normal way a man would carry a firearm.

The other man was tall as well, but almost more wide than tall. However Franky didn't think that slowed the man down much.

Both men were a little dirty but seemed completely uninjured despite fighting 7 marine ships at once.

The black haired man suddenly stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Thanks are in order I believe. I'm Ben the first mate."  
Franky glanced back, and was very relieved to see Zoro walking up to take the offered hand.

Franky was just a shipwright, dealing with other pirates just wasn't his thing.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"First mate?"

The one called Ben asked. Zoro gave him a sharp single nod.

There was an awkward and tense silence.

"LUFFY GET OUT OF THOSE ORANGE TREE'S!"

Which was broken as Nami literally screamed loud enough to raise the dead.

"Luffy?"  
Ben asked, Franky didn't miss the recognition in the mans eyes. But there was also a good hint of confusion.

"I JUST WANTED ONE!"

Luffy their rubbery Captain jumped out of the tree's trying to avoid whatever projectiles that Nami had gotten her hands on!

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he reached out just as Luffy zoomed by them and caught the boy by the back of his red shirt.

"Luffy say hi to the nice pirates."

He said obviously trying to contain his anger. Franky chuckled loudly.

Luffy blinked at Zoro then looked at the pirates. Several oranges that HAD been in his mouth fell to the ground with soft thumps.

"BEN, LUCKY??"  
Ben and Lucky's mouths almost hit the ground! Franky didn't think he'd ever seen a greater look of shock.

"You know them?"  
Zoro asked casually.

Franky frowned. Here Rubber man was the one to activate the stone, and they fell into the sea with pirates the boy knew. Way to much of a coincidence.

Luffy was smiling, wider and happier that Franky had ever seen him. The boy fairly seemed to glow.

Franky frowned as he noticed the two men hadn't gotten over their shock yet. Hmm seeing an unexpected friend was one thing, but the amount of shock they were showing suggested something else.

"Something wrong dudes?"

"I'm seeing things. That can't be Luffy!"

The one called Lucky said.

"But it is…?"

Ben frowned the shock disappearing as a more calculating look replaced it.

"The scar, the hat…He looks like Luffy."

"Ben, Luffy is 7 years old. That can't be him!"

Franky felt his metal jaw drop.

"Woa woa woa. Say again?"

Luffy blinked looking confused.

"No I'm not."

"We saw you not even a week ago. You were seven then!"

Luffy looked even more confused. In fact everyone was looking sort of dazed.

Finally Ben crossed his arms.

"If you really are Luffy, then you have a devil fruit ability. Show us."

Franky nodded. That was a good idea. Some DF users could change their appearances but no curse was ever hit twice. So Luffy's curse should be proof to them that he was indeed Luffy.

Luffy shrugged and grabbed the side of his mouth.

"I'm a rubber man."

He stretched the skin nearly the length of his arm.

"So we did go back in time."

Smoker suddenly said drawing attention to himself.

"You knew?"

Zoro said sharply, his hand on his swords.

"And just when were you going to tell the rest of us?"

"I suspected, but I wasn't sure."

"Perhaps…"

Ben said softly.

"You should explain what happened."

000

Night had fallen.

And all the pirates had each retreated to their own ships.

Ben and Lucky had a lot to explain to their Captain as well as the other crewmates.

Not to mention most of the straw hats needed time to talk about this as well.

It seemed like everyone but Luffy was going about this carefully.

No one wanted to jump the gun of trust and then be wrong.

Ace stretched his arms high above his head. He felt good, as he always did when he let loose his power.

_Shanks…Ben, Lucky, all of them are here. This is weird. _

During the actual talks Ace had kept back on his skiff. At the time he hadn't known whom the pirates were. He could just make out the customary two sent for negotiations. He couldn't see their faces.

No one had made any violent moves so he hadn't done anything but make sure Luffy's back was covered.

After the two had left, Ace had returned only to have his mind blown.

They were ten years into the past and not only that they had landed right smack dab into Shanks. Luffy's childhood hero.

_So what the fuck is that stone? _

It was to much of a coincidence that they found Shanks so easily. Did the stone send you to old friends? Or maybe to important people? But that didn't make much sense, why not just send Luffy to their own times Shanks. Wasn't like the man was dead or anything.

To weird.

Ace was heading to his room. He was exhausted. He had watch sometime just before dawn. Luffy had said he didn't need to, but Ace had told his brother he was staying on his ship so it only made sense that he help keep a look out.

Yawning widely Ace slowed down as he passed Smokers room.

The man had been…well quiet. More so than usual.

It might just be the strangeness of the situation, but Ace didn't think that was it.

_Maybe it's the fact he helped protect the ship against Marines. Or maybe it was us attacking marines and him letting us. I probably killed quite a few with that fire attack. _

Ace shook his head. There was no sense wondering about this stuff.

That man was a mystery and Ace doubted he would ever understand him.

Ace opened the door to his room.

"Smoker!?"

Ace said in surprise when he noticed the man he was just thinking about standing in his room.

He was facing the port hole, looking out to sea. He was jacketless as well as shoeless, although the presence of pants made him more dressed than the night before.

Smoker turned slightly to glance at Ace then went back to the port hole.

"I want to apologize."

That grabbed Ace's attention. Smoker didn't seem like the kind to apologize.

"For dragging you and your brother into my mess."

"It's alright."

Ace said with a sigh as he walked into his room. He rubbed the back of his head not sure what to make of the apology.

Was he…flattered? No that wasn't the word. Flattery was when someone says nice things said about you, usually bullshit stuff.

This was…well it was more…he was impressed more than anything. Smoker didn't have to apologize. No one was asking him to, it wasn't expected. After all wasn't like he was the one to fuck with the stone. All he wanted was an experts advice and then to leave.

Ace smiled, liking Smoker all the more for this.

"You didn't have to."

Ace started, only to be cut off.

"Yes I do."

Smoker turned toward him. His face was stone, Ace couldn't see a single emotion in his face or eyes.

"what if we never get back?"  
"Well that wouldn't be…."

Ace stopped himself as his mind went over the question, and what it would truly mean to be stuck here.

"You're getting it."

Smoker said softly.

"Well…We couldn't go by our names that's for sure."

Ace said softly. It wasn't just the names, but whom that name would endanger. They couldn't let their younger selves be put into danger over stuff they did.

Not only that, but when they hit the right time, it would appear to everyone else that they were ten years older over night.

"If we stay, we'll lose ten years."

Smoker nodded.

"That wouldn't mean so much to me. I have nothing. But to you and the Strawhat."

Ace sat on his bed.

His brother wouldn't just sit down and do nothing for ten years, nor would he be convinced to change his jolly roger to protect his younger self.

Luffy was extremely proud of things he did. He didn't brag, but every fight was like a badge of honor. Every fight his little brother was in, was something that shaped him into who he was.

To pretend to be someone else, and forget all that…it was to much for Luffy.

_What about me? Could I take on another name?_

Thinking about it he probably could…as long as he was allowed to remain with the Whitebeard pirates.

_Bet the old man would let me in…if I explained things and could prove it. _

Whitebeard wasn't a fool, but he wasn't narrow minded either.

If Ace could prove his case then the great pirate would probably let him in.

_Not as second division captain for sure. _

Ace thought bitterly.

_I would have to work my way up again. _

But if he did that, what would he do when his younger self showed up?

It was all very confusing.

And the ones at most risk….the younger and more venerable Ace and Luffy.

_Geez we're still just kids. If this got out, they could go after us. _

Smoker was silent. Which Ace was glad of. He needed the long moments to think.

"Did Ben say anything about the stone?"

Ace of course hadn't been there, but he knew from the straw hat meeting what had been said.

"He wasn't sure. He said he'd look through some of his books."

Ace nodded.

"If Ben can't figure it out. No one can. He's a genius."

Ace suddenly chuckled.

"Actually having Ben and Robin in the same room would probably make me feel stupid. I can handle only so much brains in a single room."

Smoker made a non committal grunt then started to leave without a word.

"Oi? You're leaving?"

Ace stood up, kind of surprised Smoker would leave the conversation at this. Actually he felt a little more than surprised, it threw him back to the confusion of last night and Smokers unexpected departure.

"Portgas, I'm tired and I have watch in a few hours."

"Smoker."

"Good night."

"Damn it, Just wait a moment!"

Smoker raised an eyebrow at the curse word. Ace hardly ever raised his voice or cursed.

Despite being a pirate (a cocky one at that) Ace was uncommonly polite…well usually.

Ace stood up both hands jammed deep into the pockets of his shorts.

"Just give me a moment."

Ace clenched his teeth. What was it about smoker that always threw him off. Last night he could barely catch his breath and now…he couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say.

Smoker sighed exhaustion heavy on his face. His shoulders slumped as if burdened by a heavy weight.

"Just ignore it Portgas."

Ace narrowed his eyes as Smoker continued to speak.

"Ignore and just let it be."

"I don't want to let it be."

Ace snapped, a little angry although he wasn't entirely sure what Smoker was suggesting.

"Why did you leave last night?"

THERE finally, Ace nodded to himself. That was the question he wanted to know. That was the starting point. Figure that out and everything else would fall into place.

Why had he left?

Ace clearly remembered the ex-marines words.

"_Fuckin pirate! There are you happy!? Did you get what you wanted? Now just fuck off!"_

Ace didn't know why…but somewhere along the lines things had stopped being simple. When he had first (as his grandfather put it) conned the marine into bed, it was simple lust. There was a good deal of thrill from the risk taking, as well as the appeal of similar devil fruits.

But in the end it had been simple lust.

But…somehow somewhere, maybe from last night, things got complicated.

Ace hated complicated.

And so did Smoker apparently. The man stiffened, his hands clenching at his sides. His eyes darted toward Ace a hard glare that on a lesser man would have had them running for cover.

"That is none of your business."

"Bullshit."

One word. Calmly said and without aggregated emotion.

That one word said it all.

"I don't even know why I'm mad."

Ace said bitterly.

"I had thought it was all just fun between us. But something about last night tells me…that perhaps you think differently."

Smokers lip twitched. Causing one of his cigars to jump.

"I didn't expect…getting hit on, when I brought you to my room."

He finally said.

Ace frowned…something in Smokers voice struck him as wrong.

"You…"

Ace started then stopped. He remembered a certain conversation at hide out number 32. Smoker had said he knew the marines were coming.

"You were using me."

Smoker didn't deny it.

"But why?"

A moment later Ace answered his own question.

"The girl. You used me as an excuse, so she wouldn't get involved."

It made sense. Smoker didn't want the girl getting involved, didn't want her to follow him, which she might have done if a plot of murder by the government and whatever else had happened pertaining to the stone had come to the surface.

Granted Ace didn't know her at all, but he could tell she had been very loyal to her smoky captain.

"It was also cover. You didn't want her digging around at why you got a bounty."

Ace thought back to the words Smoker had with the girl. Granted he hadn't been paying to much attention as he was more worried about getting away. But he did recall Smoker mentioning Enies Lobby.

"Just to make sure, you used Enies Lobby and the buster call. If she researched anything she would discover what happened, and think it was the slaughter that made you defect."

Ace's eyes narrowed.

"but never a word about the stone. Saying anything about it, an object a man was murdered over would have been death for her as well…am I right?"  
"Sharp as well as strong. I can see why Whitebeard made you a Captain."

"Leave the old man out of this."

Ace walked over to Smoker, placing himself between the man and the door. Small licks of fire erupted from his shoulders and down his back. A sign at how truly pissed off he was.  
"I don't like being used. Was sleeping with me just a bonus to you?"

"Technically we hadn't fucked yet."

Ace later wondered why that comment made him so mad. It was crude yes, but it was the truth. They hadn't 'fucked' yet as Smoker put it. Just heavy petting, one blow job and a few interruptions.

So he later wondered why he felt the need to hit the man.

Which is what he did. Punched him straight in the mouth.

Smoker took it too, much to Ace's surprise. He didn't turn to smoke or anything.

Granted the punch had come out of nowhere, even for Ace. He had barely realized it was his fist, so maybe Smoker hadn't seen it coming.

Still didn't explain why the man didn't turn to smoke and heal the damage.

"I knew Marines played games, but this is low even for them."

Ace straightened his spine.

"Get out."

He said stepping back from the door. He closed his eyes and forced his fire under control.

Smoker had lost one of his cigars. His lip was split and bleeding, no doubt his mouth was filling with blood. But he didn't spit, instead he just casually wiped the blood from his lip and walked out.

Ace turned to watch him leave feeling more hurt than he felt he should.

He would never understand that man.


End file.
